Undique Von allen Seiten
by tschaem
Summary: Das siebte Jahr in Hogwarts. Snape und Hermione werden gezwungen, zusammenzuarbeiten und entdecken Unerwartetes. Eine Prophezeiung erzählt, wie der Krieg beendet werden kann. Doch findet Voldemort oder der Orden des Phoenix die richtige Interpretation?
1. 1 Kapitel

Ich sags nur einmal, denn es gilt für die ganze Geschichte: alles gehört J.K. Rowling, ich habe mir die Charaktere und das ganze Drum und Dran bloss ausgelehnt, um ein bisschen zu spielen. Ausserdem verdiene ich kein Geld mit der Story.

1. KAPITEL

Hermione lag in ihrem Bett im Haus Nummer 12 Grimmauld Place und lauschte auf die Atemzüge der jungen Frau, die mit ihr das Zimmer teilte. Als der Atem von Ginny Weasley regelmässig und tief wurde, erhob sich Hermione leise und schlich zum Fenster. Sie teilte den bodenlangen, schweren Vorhang in der Mitte gerade so weit, dass sie hindurchschlüpfen und ans offene Fenster treten konnte. Eine Weile verharrte sie still, erneut auf die Atemzüge ihrer Freundin konzentriert, bevor sie langsam auf das Fensterbrett kletterte und schliesslich ganz in dem hohen Fenster stand. Obwohl sowohl Ginny als auch Harry und Ron von ihrer ansonsten geheimen Fähigkeit wussten, machte sie nach wie vor lieber ohne Zeugen von ihr Gebrauch. Und diese Nacht war ausgesprochen geeignet. Der warme Sommerwind zog sachte an ihrem grossen T-Shirt, das ihr als Nachthemd diente und der Himmel war klar und von Sternen übersäht. Erneut sammelte sie ihre Konzentration, doch richtete sie sie diesmal auf den Zauberspruch, der die Verwandlung einleiten würde. Endlich murmelte sie den Spruch und fühlte sogleich, wie sie zu schrumpfen begann. Noch immer staunte sie darüber, dass dieser Vorgang, der sämtliche Körperteile verformte, hier etwas davon nahm und da etwas dazugab, nicht schmerzte. Als die Verwandlung abgeschlossen war, verharrte Hermione reglos, um sich an ihre neue Form und die damit verbundenen Wahrnehmungen zu gewöhnen. Momente später breitete sie ihre ledernen Flügel aus und schoss in die Nacht hinaus. Sie hatte sich mittlerweile mit dem Ortungssystem angefreundet und war so fluggewandt, dass sie auch von einem Kenner kaum mehr von den echten Fledermäusen unterschieden werden konnte.

Es war bereits spät, als Hermione am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. Das ganze Haus lag still und sie beschloss, sich mit dem Aufstehen Zeit zu lassen. Ginny, Harry und Ron waren schon früh zusammen mit Alastor Moody und Tonks als Leibwache zu den Halbfinalen der europäischen Quidditch-Meisterschaft gereist und würden erst am Abend zurückkehren. Vor ihr lag also ein durchwegs ruhiger Tag, den sie mit Lesen zu verbringen gedachte. Am Nachmittag würde zwar ein Treffen des Ordens des Phoenix' stattfinden, doch damit hatte sie nichts zu schaffen. Harry hatte das grosse Haus nach Sirius' Tod vor gut zwei Jahren geerbt und fühlte sich geehrt und verpflichtet, es weiterhin dem Orden für die geheimen Treffen zur Verfügung zu stellen, allerdings unter der Bedingung, dass er und seine Freunde Teile der Ferien hier verbringen durften. Letzte Woche, vierzehn Tag vor Schulbeginn, hatten sie sich wieder hier getroffen. Harry war wie immer erleichtert gewesen, endlich den Dursleys zu entkommen, auch wenn er jetzt wusste, wie wichtig sein Aufenthalt dort war. Ron und Ginny mussten sowieso nie zweimal dazu aufgefordert werden, sich zu Harry zu gesellen und sie selber genoss das Zusammensein mit ihren Freunden ohne den drückenden Schulstress im Nacken sehr, auch wenn sie sich durchaus bewusst war, dass sie sich anders entwickelt hatte als die drei. Harry und Ron hatten zu Beginn des sechsten Schuljahres noch versucht, sie von ihren verstaubten Büchern aufzustöbern und zu allerlei Schabernack zu animieren, doch nach einem Monat konsequenter Weigerung hatten sie eingesehen, dass da wohl nichts zu machen war. Hermione hatte bereits in den Ferien zuvor beschlossen, den weniger dichten Stundenplan des sechsten Jahres – nach den O.W.L.'s wurden nur noch sechs Fächer belegt – zur unabhängigen Wissensvermehrung und für eigene Projekte zu nutzen. Angesichts des schwelenden Krieges war es ihr schwer gefallen, unbeschwert irgendwelche Flausen auszuleben. Natürlich hatte sie verstanden, dass die beiden die Zeit bis zum nächsten Kampf möglichst geniessen wollten, ohne allzu viele Gedanken an die tödlichen Gefahren zu verschwenden und sie hatte auch eingesehen, dass all die vergleichsweise harmlosen Dummheiten Harry vom Verluste Sirius' ablenkten, aber sie hatte nur noch selten wirklich Lust verspürt, die kostbaren freien Minuten mit herumtollen zu verbringen. Deshalb hatte sie auch Harry von der Notwendigkeit, sein Occlumency-Training wieder aufzunehmen, zu überzeugen versucht. Nach Wochen der Hartnäckigkeit war es ihr dann gelungen und da Snape sich weigerte, Harry wieder zu unterrichten, hatte Dumbledore persönlich diese Aufgabe übernommen. Und nun stand also der Beginn des letzten Jahres in Hogwarts vor der Türe. Hermione war, wie viele andere auch, sicher, dass Voldemort irgendwann in diesem Jahr zur finalen Schlacht ansetzen würde. Das letzte Jahr war zu ruhig verlaufen und bestimmt bloss die Ruhe vor dem Sturm gewesen.

Hermione seufzte tief, streckte sich und rutschte aus dem Bett. Sie wechselte ihr Nacht-Shirt gegen ein etwas engeres, dunkelrotes T-Shirt aus und schlüpfte in ein paar leinene, knielange, schwarze Shorts. In ihre Schultasche packte sie Sonnenbrille, Bücher, Papier und Feder ein und gelangte nach einem kurzen Umweg durch die Küche in den kleinen Garten. Dort setzte sie sich unter ihren Lieblingsbaum und begann mit ihrer Lektüre.


	2. 2 Kapitel

2. KAPITEL

„Albus, sie ist eine Schülerin." Severus Snape war abrupt aus seinem Stuhl aufgestanden und ignorierte die Blicke und das sachte Kopfschütteln der Ordens-Mitglieder um ihn her.

Albus Dumbledore jedoch lächelte sanft. „Das stimmt, Severus. Allerdings ist sie die beste Schülerin, seit du Hogwarts verlassen hast und gerade in Zeiten wie diesen können wir Leute wie sie brauchen. Ausserdem wird sie so Harry eher von Dummheiten abhalten und uns über eventuelle Pläne informieren können. Ich darf dich zudem daran erinnern, dass Miss Granger durch den Gebrauch des Timeturners während ihres dritten Jahres bereits volljährig ist. Selbstverständlich liegt also die Entscheidung, ob sie beitreten will, ganz bei ihr."

Der Zaubertränkelehrer nickte leicht und setzte sich wieder. Er konnte dem neuesten Plan des Schulleiters noch immer nicht zustimmen, doch gegen Albus' Starrköpfigkeit und die restlichen Mitglieder des Ordens des Phoenix war er machtlos.

„Welche Tätigkeit wird Hermione ausüben?" Molly Weasleys Stimme verbarg ihre Besorgtheit nicht.

„Sie wird vorerst nur Informationen liefern und von uns erhalten. Wenn jemand von euch Hilfe bei einer risikolosen Verrichtung braucht, dürft ihr sie gerne um ihre Mithilfe bitten. Wir werden im Laufe der Zeit sehen, wo sie sich effektiv am besten einsetzen lässt."

Remus Lupin räusperte sich. „Wann wird sie aufgenommen?"

„Angesichts der Tatsache, dass ihre Freunde ausser Haus sind, wäre jetzt der passende Zeitpunkt. Minerva, holst du Miss Granger bitte zu uns?"

McGonagall verliess mit von Stolz geschwellter Brust den Raum und kehrte bald darauf mit Hermione zurück.

Dumbledore erhob sich nun. „Miss Granger, schön Sie zu sehen. Zitronenbonbon?"

„Nein danke, Sir." Eine unausgesprochene Frage stand in ihrem Gesicht geschrieben.

Nachdem er sich ein Bonbon in den Mund geschoben hatte, sprach er weiter. „Die Antwort auf Ihre stumme Frage ist eine Frage, zu der sie wiederum die Antwort liefern müssen. Langer Rede kurzer Sinn: fühlen Sie sich gewillt und bereit, dem Orden des Phoenix beizutreten?"

Erstaunt riss Hermione die Augen auf. „Das… das wäre eine Ehre für mich, Sir. Doch was ist mit Harry, Ron und Ginny?"

„Ich bedaure, doch wir können sie aus diversen Gründen nicht, oder noch nicht, aufnehmen."

„Dann heisst das, dass ich ihnen gegenüber meine Mitgliedschaft nicht erwähnen dürfte?"

Dumbledore nickte bestätigend. „Exakt. Deshalb nochmals die Frage: fühlen Sie sich gewillt und bereit, dem Orden des Phoenix beizutreten?"

Hermione liess ihren Blick über die versammelten Personen schweifen und verharrte schliesslich beim Schulleiter. „Ja, ich fühle mich gewillt und bereit, dem Orden des Phoenix beizutreten."

Der alte Mann rieb sich erfreut die Hände. „Wunderbar, dann…"

„Albus!" Snape hatte sich diesmal nicht erhoben. „Wir sollten sie wenigstens auf ihren Zauberstab schwören lassen um sicherzugehen, dass sie sich nicht verplappert."

Hermione wollte gerade auf diese Unverschämtheit reagieren, wurde jedoch von McGonagall gestoppt, die ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Das habe ich auch erwägt, Severus, aber ich bin zum Schluss gekommen, darauf zu verzichten. Miss Granger hat bereits mehrfach bewiesen, dass sie Geheimnisse für sich behalten kann." Dumbledore strich sich durch seinen langen, weissen Bart. „Gut, dann erkläre ich das heutige Treffen für beendet. Kommt doch noch in die Küche, die Hauselfen haben sicher…"

„Sir!" Nun war Hermione der Grund für die Unterbrechung. „Verzeihen Sie, aber wann werde ich aufgenommen?"

Einige Leute im Raum lachten und Dumbledores Augen funkelten amüsiert. „Ich vergass. Durch Ihre zustimmende Antwort auf meine Frage wurde die Aufnahme vollendet. Ein simpler Zauber, aber die wirken manchmal besser, als die komplexeren, besonders wenn es um Geheimhaltung geht."

„Ich verstehe. Und was ist meine Tätigkeit? Wann und wie trifft sich der Orden wieder?" Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Hermione, wie der Zaubertränkemeister sie ungeduldig und scharf anblickte. Zweifellos war er mit ihrer Aufnahme nicht einverstanden. Und obwohl sie gelernt hatte, sich mit ihrer Fragerei zurückzuhalten und im Unterricht nur noch einzuspringen, wenn sich niemand sonst meldete, gab es Dinge, die sie einfach erfahren musste.

„Ihre Tätigkeit werden wir in nächster Zeit festlegen. Bis dahin helfen sie denjenigen, die sie darum bitten. Die Treffen finden manchmal hier und manchmal in Hogwarts statt und es sind nicht immer die Anwesenheit aller Ordensmitglieder notwendig. Alles Weitere werden wir Ihnen in zwei Wochen in Hogwarts erklären. Und nun: lasst uns in die Küche gehen."

Stühle wurden gerückt und die Leute strömten in Richtung Ausgang, um die Küche aufzusuchen. Nur Snape schien an Geselligkeiten nicht interessiert zu sein und apparierte gleich im Zimmer.

Hermione stand einen Moment lang etwas verloren da, bis sie Molly Weasley am Arm nahm und mit sich zog. „Herzlich Willkommen, Hermione. Ich bin froh, dass man sich endlich für deine Aufnahme entschieden hat."

„Aber Mrs. Weasley, Ron…"

„Ach ich kenne doch meinen Ron. Ein typischer männlicher Gryffindor und im Teenageralter noch dazu. Es ist besser, wenn er nicht allzu viel von den Tätigkeiten des Ordens weiss – das gilt für Harry natürlich auch." Mrs. Weasley sprach leicht gedämpft, was

Die beiden Frauen waren inzwischen in der Küche angelangt und setzten sich an den langen Tisch. Mr.s Weasley schaufelte Hermione ein Stück Erdbeerkuchen auf den Teller. „So, nun iss etwas."

Ohne grossen Appetit stocherte Hermione in ihrem Kuchen herum und beteiligte sich halbherzig links und rechts an Gesprächen über triviale Dinge, während sich ihr Kopf mit Gedanken rund um das eben Geschehene beschäftigte. Natürlich war sie stolz auf ihre Aufnahme, doch sie war auch etwas überrascht über die Schlichtheit des Vorgangs. Ausserdem stürmten Fragen durch ihren Kopf, die sich um den Orden drehten. Gerne hätte sie die Fragen gestellt, doch da anscheinend niemand bei Tisch über ernste Themen reden wollte, liess sie es bleiben. Sie hoffte, dass schon bald jemand ihre Hilfe brauche würde. Das wäre sicher eine gute Gelegenheit, um ein paar Antworten zu erhalten.

Keine Stunde später löste sich die Tafel auf.


	3. 3 Kapitel

3. KAPITEL

„Hermione, heute hast du wirklich was verpasst!" Harry stürmte in das Wohnzimmer, gefolgt von Ginny und Ron.

„Ihr wisst doch, dass…" Weiter kam Hermione nicht.

„Nicht was verpasst, Harry, sondern wen verpasst." Ginny grinste übers ganze Gesicht.

„Viktor?"

Die drei nickten unisono zur Bestätigung, obwohl sich Rons Begeisterung deutlich in Grenzen hielt, da er seit einiger Zeit jeden Mann ausser Harry und Neville in der Umgebung von Hermione mit Misstrauen beäugte. Nicht, dass er Hermione anders als eine Freundin gesehen hätte, doch wie auch bei Ginny hatte er das dringende Bedürfnis, sie zu beschützen, besonders vor Männern.

„Per Zufall hat er uns in der Menge entdeckt und uns sofort in die Lounge des rumänischen Teams eingeladen", erklärte Ginny. „Wir hatten grossartige Plätze, gleich auf der Höhe des hauptsächlichen Spielgeschehens. Natürlich hat er sich nach dir erkundigt und er schien doch ziemlich enttäuscht, als ich ihm sagte, dass du deine Bücher dem Quidditch vorziehst. Aber er hat uns liebste Grüsse aufgetragen und gesagt, er würde dir bald wieder schreiben, sofern du nicht doch noch an der EM auftauchen würdest."

„Danke und richtet ihm auch Grüsse von mir aus, sofern ihr ihn nochmals antrefft."

„Dann kommst du also auch zum Final nicht mit?" Ron sah sie ungläubig an. Er konnte einfach nicht begreifen, wie jemand Quidditch nicht lieben konnte.

„Nein, Ron."

„Ich dachte nur, jetzt, wo du Fliegen auch magst…"

Ron erntete einen Rippenstoss von seiner Schwester, die ihn von weiteren Ausführungen zu diesem Thema abhalten wollte.

„Wann ist der Final?" Hermione wollte das Gespräch wieder auf sicheres Terrain bringen.

„Übermorgen", antwortete Harry. „Morgen gehen wir mit Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Tonks und Lupin nach Italien, in die Toscana, baden, schliesslich dürfen wir jetzt alle apparieren. Und du kommst mit! Das, oder der Final."

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. „Danke für die grosszügige Auswahl, Harry."

„Ach komm, auch du als künftige Schulsprecherin hast zumindest einen Tag Ferien verdient. Seit wir hier sind, schaust du dauernd in ein Buch und ich wette, dass das in den Wochen bei deinen Eltern ebenso war. Wir hätten als Freunde versagt, wenn du nicht wenigstens an einem Tag Spass hast und die Bücher vergisst. "

„Ist ja gut, Harry, ich komme mit. Aber ihr würdet auch besser daran tun, euer Wissen zu mehren, solange noch Zeit dazu ist." Den letzten Teil hatte sie eigentlich nicht sagen wollen. Die drei verzogen die Gesichter und rutschten unruhig in ihren Sesseln hin und her. Hermione fühlte, dass es an ihr war, die Situation zu retten. Sie bemühte sich um ein aufrichtiges Lächeln und eine freudige Stimme, als sie hinzufügte: „Aber ihr habt eigentlich reicht. Ein einziger Tag kann wirklich nicht schaden und ich war ewig nicht mehr am Meer…"

Danach kehrte Hermione zu ihrem Buch zurück, während die anderen begannen, über Quidditch im Allgemeinen und die EM im Speziellen zu diskutieren.

Bereits um neun Uhr am nächsten Morgen trafen sich alle in der Eingangshalle. Jeder hatte eine mehr oder weniger voluminöse Tasche umgehängt, in der sich die Badeutensilien befanden. Sobald der genaue Zielort bekannt war, apparierten sie einer nach dem anderen. Sie fanden sich in einem heissen Hinterhof wieder und Mr. Weasley, der hier vor ein paar Wochen an einer Konferenz teilgenommen hatte, übernahm die Führung.

„Ihr werdet sehen, wie toll hier alles ist. Ich kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus, als ich in einer Pause an den Strand ging. Ich wusste ja, dass Muggel interessant sind, doch was ich da sah, hat meine Neugierde nochmals erhöht. Hermione, Harry, ihr müsst mir dann unbedingt Einiges erklären, ja?"

Bald darauf erreichte die Gruppe den gut besetzten, aber nicht überfüllten Strand. Ohne Hast breiteten sie ihre Badetücher aus und machten es sich gemütlich. Harry und Ginny hatten ein paar Sonnenschirme organisiert und spannten sie auf, denn die Sonne brannte bereits ungnädig vom Himmel. Eine Weile lagen alle auf ihren Tüchern und genossen den Augenblick. Schliesslich konnte Mr. Weasley mit seinen Fragen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Was sind das für farbige Dinger, auf denen die Leute im Wasser liegen?"

Harry und Hermione warfen einander einen amüsierten Blick zu und Harry antwortete: „Luftmatratzen. Sie sind aus farbigem Kunststoff mit einem Hohlraum, den man mit Luft füllen muss. Kinder brauchen oft etwas ähnliches, in Form irgendwelcher Tiere."

„Eine gute Erfindung! Allerdings sieht das Aufblasen anstrengend aus."

Hermione, die einige Male mit ihren Eltern am Strand Urlaub gemacht hatte, seufzte bestätigend. „Das ist es, Mr. Weasley. Auch die Hand- oder Fusspumpen, die einige Leute benutzen, sind kaum praktischer. Ich erinnere mich, wie ich nach meinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts meinen Eltern in der Ferienwohnung bei geschlossenen Läden demonstrierte, wie eine Hexe so was macht. Sie fanden Hogwarts plötzlich eine ganz famose Sache."

„Weshalb plötzlich, Hermione? War das zuvor nicht der Fall?" Ginny.

Hermione hatte gehofft, dass niemand diese Frage stellen würde. „Nicht unbedingt. Sie sind fest in dem verwurzelt, was sie als Realität erleben und waren gar nicht begeistert von der Idee, mich in eine Zauberschule zu schicken. Ich war noch so jung und ihr einziges Kind. Doch sie konnten nicht anders, als mich ziehen lassen, auch wenn sie es gerne anders gehabt hätten. Sie hatten selber ein paar Mal erlebt, was meine bis dahin unkontrollierte Magie anrichten konnte und wir wussten alle, dass es schlimmer werden würde, wenn sie mich nicht hingehen liessen."

„Wirklich Hermione? Davon hast du uns nie erzählt." Ron war näher gerutscht.

„Ja. Kommt, wir gehen schwimmen!" Sie sah das als einzigen Umweg, um weitere, tieferdringende Fragen zu vermeiden. Niemand sollte mehr erfahren.

Ihr Vorschlag wurde begeistert angenommen und sie veranstalteten ein Wettrennen ins Wasser. Erstaunlicherweise war es Remus, der als erster in die Wellen tauchte. Solche Schnelligkeit hätte man seinem noch immer ausgemergelten Körper gar nicht zugetraut. Höchstwahrscheinlich aber behielt er in seiner menschlichen Form einen Teil der Kraft, die er als Werwolf hatte.

Tonks, die nur zögerlich zum Wasser gefolgt war, liess misstrauisch die Ausläufer einer Welle an ihren Füssen lecken. Doch die Zeit, sich an das Meer zu gewöhnen, wurde ihr nicht gegönnt. Harry, Ron und Remus gingen zurück zu ihr, hoben sie hoch und trugen sie ins Wasser. Da sie wild um sich schlug, dauerte es nicht lange, bis auch sie ganz und gar nass war.

„Was ist denn das, Tonks? Kannst du möglicherweise nicht schwimmen?" Remus grinste übers ganze Gesicht.

„Ertappt." Tonks stand nun bis zum Bauchnabel im Wasser und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.

„Locker werden, Tonks. Wenn du hier bleibst geschieht dir nichts. Wir passen schon auf dich auf." Alle anderen nickten zur Bestätigung und wenige Augenblicke später war eine wilde Wasserschlacht in Gang, an der sich auch Tonks eifrig beteiligte.

Der Tag verging rasch und war durchs Band fröhlich und ausgelassen. Zurück im Haus Nummer 12 Grimmauld Place, wartete ein wahres Festessen auf die glücklichen und entspannten Rückkehrer. Früher als sonst traten die jungen Leute danach den Gang in ihre Zimmer an, völlig ausgelaugt und erschöpft.


	4. 4 Kapitel

4. KAPITEL

Hermione wachte erneut spät auf am nächsten Tag. Aus der Ferne hatte sie mitbekommen, wie Ginny vor Stunden den Raum verlassen hatte, um mit den anderen zum Finale der Quidditch-EM zu apparieren. Weshalb musste man da eigentlich so früh dort sein? Das Spiel würde nicht vor dem Nachmittag beginnen. Ach, Sport. Sie würde das wohl nie verstehen. Aber ihr war das durchaus recht. So würde sie den ganzen Tag in Ruhe lesen können, denn auch die Mitglieder des Ordens waren alle auswärts beschäftigt.

Die Sonne schien und sie machte es sich wieder im Garten unter ihrem Lieblingsbaum, einem verwitterten, aber starken Apfelbaum, bequem und widmete sich ihren Büchern.

Derweil, in den Kerkern Hogwarts, war Professor Snape daran, die Zutaten für den Wolfsbanntrank zusammenzustellen. Er war leicht überrascht, als im schwarzen Kamin vor ihm grüne Flammen aufleuchteten und das Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore auftauchte.

„Albus." Ein leichtes Nicken mit dem Kopf.

„Guten Morgen Severus. Ich bin froh zu sehen, dass du bereits aufgestanden bist."

Der Zaubertränkemeister verbarg den scharfen Blick, den er Albus zuzuwerfen im Begriff war. Der Schulleiter wusste sehr genau, dass er nicht viel schlief und erst recht nicht bis tief in den Morgen hinein. „Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Ich möchte dich bitten, heute den …-Trank zu brauen."

Das war ganz klar keine Bitte. „Den Firmus-Trank? Das ist ein dunkler Trank und kann nur mit einer zweiten Person zusammen gebraut werden. Meines Wissens sind alle anderweitig…" Severus verstummte, als er feststellte, dass der Schulleiter bereits wieder aus seinem Kamin verschwunden war. Er verfluchte Albus einmal mehr, als er realisierte, dass er wieder zum Spielball des alten Mannes geworden war. Natürlich, Albus wollte, dass er den Trank mit der Person braute, die heute als einzige nicht für den Orden beschäftigt war. Noch nicht. Er war überzeugt, dass Albus das ganz bewusst so arrangiert hatte und bereits bei ihrer Aufnahme gewusst hatte, dass sie ihm assistieren würde, assistieren müsste. Er seufzte laut und rieb sich mit der Hand über die Stirne. Dieser gerissene, fiese… Der Schulleiter hatte durchaus ein Talent dafür, seine Nerven zu strapazieren. Natürlich war er ihm und dem Orden gegenüber absolut loyal und er dachte nicht daran, sich wieder ganz dem Dunklen Lord zuzukehren, doch die heimtückischen Manipulationen Albus', die quasi das Dessert zu Severus' kräftezehrenden und gefährlichen Spionagetätigkeit waren, gingen manchmal etwas zu weit. Er würde ein ernstes Wort mit Albus reden müssen, sobald dieser zurück war. Doch bis dahin hatte er einen Auftrag, ob es ihm passte oder nicht. An die Folgen wollte er lieber nicht denken im Moment.

Severus Snape ging zum Kamin, holte etwas Flohpulver heraus und verschwand.

„Immer emsig, unsere Alleswisserin." Eine leise, samtene Stimme.

Hermione zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. Schwarze Schuhe. Schwarze Hosen. Schwarze Robe. Schwarzer Umhang. Sie hob den Kopf, obwohl sie bereits wusste, wer schräg hinter ihr stand. „Ich habe einen Ruf zu verteidigen." Huch, hatte sie das tatsächlich laut gesagt?

Severus Snape hob die Mundwinkel zu einem höhnischen Lächeln. „Welch eine Überraschung."

Wie sie das hasste! Weshalb konnte er sich nicht einfach wie alle anderen aufführen? Nun gut, konnte er wohl nicht. Sie wusste zwar nicht viel von seiner Vorgeschichte, aber höchstwahrscheinlich hatte die etwas mit seinem Verhalten zu tun. Sie beschloss, weiterhin die höfliche Schülerin zu sein, die ihren Professor für sein immenses Wissen und seine Tätigkeit für den Orden achtete. Was sie ja auch wirklich tat. Oft genug hatte sie versucht, ihn gegenüber Harry und Ron zu verteidigen wenn sie ihm mal wieder hässliche Namen anhängten. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Professor?"

Er sah, wie sich beherrschte. Sie war nicht schlecht dabei. „Erfasst. Kommen Sie mit."

Ohne sich nochmals umzublicken, ging er zurück ins Haus, blieb vor dem Kamin in der Küche stehen, nahm etwas Flohpulver und war weg. Hermione, die ihm mit etwas Abstand gefolgt war, hatte nicht gehört, was er als Zielort genannt hatte. Kurzentschlossen nahm sie eine handvoll Pulver und sagte: „Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer, Hogwarts."

Als sie aus dem Kamin stolperte, sah sie, dass ihre Entscheidung richtig gewesen war. Vor ihr stand der Tränkemeister und wischte sich den Rest des Pulvers von seiner Robe.

„Folgen Sie mir."

Hastig klopfte sich Hermione die Überbleibsel der Reise von ihrem T-Shirt und beeilte sich, zu ihm aufzuschliessen. Ausserhalb des Zimmers wandte er sich nicht nach links, wo sich die Treppen zur Grossen Halle befanden, sondern eilte nach rechts, tiefer in den Kerker hinein. Keine fünfzig Schritte weiter blieb er stehen und wandte sich der Gangwand zu. Leise murmelte er einige Worte, machte ein paar Bewegungen mit dem Zauberstab und berührte schlussendlich die Wand mit seiner linken Hand. Eine massive Holztüre erschien, die sich sogleich öffnete. Er ging hinein und Hermione folgte ihm auf dem Fuss. Drinnen allerdings blieb sie abrupt stehen. Sie befand sich in einem geräumigen Zimmer, offensichtlich seinem Wohnzimmer. Die Decke zeigte denselben Himmel wie die Grosse Halle, der Boden war mit weichem, schwarzem Teppich ausgelegt und an den Wänden entlang standen hohe Regale, vollgestopft mit Büchern. Am jenseitigen Ende des Raumes stand ein hölzerner Tisch mit vier Stühlen und rechterhand, etwas näher beim Eingang, waren ein dunkelrotes Stoffsofa und zwei offensichtlich alte Sessel vor einem Kamin gruppiert. Dunkelrot?

„Haben Sie gedacht, ich lebe in meinem Büro?" Seine Stimme war leise, doch mit scharfem Unterton.

Hermione realisierte, dass ihre Überraschung wohl zu offensichtlich gewesen war und versuchte, sich wieder zu fassen.

„So sehr es mir widerstrebt, Sie in meine privaten Räume zu lassen – ich habe kein Interesse daran, den Trank im Klassenzimmer zu brauen, zumal ich die Zutaten für den Trank von hier dorthin bringen müsste. Ausserdem sind meine Räume sicherer." Sein Blick bohrte sich in ihre Augen, drohend, gefährlich. „Aber ich warne Sie: ein Wort schon nur über den blossen Ort meines Quartiers und Sie werden sich wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein."

Hermione nickte ehrlich eingeschüchtert und war erleichtert, als er sich umdrehte und sie durch eine Türe rechts neben dem Eingang in sein privates Labor führte.

Das Labor war mit sieben Feuerplätzen ausgerüstet und drei Kessel dampften still vor sich hin. Die Tablare der Regale, die auch hier bis an die Decke reichten, bogen sich unter der Last der Einmachgläser und auf dem grossen Tisch, der zur Zutatenvorbereitung diente, lag ein aufgeschlagenes, ramponiertes Buch.

Hermione folgte ihrem Professor zu dem Tisch und stellte fest, dass die Seiten des Buches leer waren. Snape musste ihre Entdeckung beobachtet haben. „Da Sie sich gewillt und bereit fühlen, für den Orden zu arbeiten: bringen Sie das Rezept, das auf diesen Seiten steht zum Vorschein."

Sein Tonfall machte ihr deutlich, dass sie gar nicht anders als scheitern konnte. Trotzdem nahm sie ihren Zauberstab zur Hand, tippte auf die Seite und murmelte „Aparecium". Wie zu erwarten war, regte sich nichts. In rascher Folge probierte Hermione alle Formeln durch, die ihr einfielen, doch ohne Erfolg.

„Gescheitert, beim ersten Auftrag. Welch eine Schande. Was ist Ihr Fazit?"

Hermione kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Sie hatte mit den Jahren gelernt, sich nicht von seinen Kommentaren irritieren zu lassen, jedenfalls nicht allzu häufig. „Ich sehe drei Möglichkeiten: es gibt einen weiteren Spruch, der mir nicht geläufig ist, oder man muss den Enthüllungsspruch mit jemand anderem vornehmen, oder es handelt sich um eine andere Art Magie, die in Hogwarts nicht gelehrt wird."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Und was wissen Sie von anderen Arten der Magie?"

„Nichts. Nur, dass sie existieren."

„Das muss ziemlich deprimierend sein für eine Alleswisserin."

Endete das denn nie? „Vielleicht erzählen Sie mir ja etwas darüber, damit Sie mich auch weiterhin so nennen können."

„Hüten Sie Ihre Zunge, Miss Granger."

Hermione wurde bewusst, dass sie sich wieder vergessen hatte. „Könnten wir jetzt zu unserer Aufgabe zurückkehren?"

„Natürlich. Sie hatten insofern Recht, dass es zum Enthüllen des Rezepts tatsächlich zweier Personen bedarf und es sich um eine andere Art Magie handelt. Berühren Sie mit der Spitze Ihres Zauberstabes die Mitte der Seite." Daraufhin brachte er seinen eigenen Stab neben ihren, so dass sie sich seitwärts berührten und forderte sie auf, genau seinen Bewegungen zu folgen. Langsam zogen sie die Linien eines unbekannten Zeichens auf die Seite. Als sie die Stäbe wieder von der Seite abhoben, flammte für ein paar Sekunden das Zeichen auf, verschwand dann und gab den Text des Buches frei. „Lesen Sie die Zutatenliste vor, ich werde das Nötige zusammensammeln."

Die folgenden Stunden verbrachten sie damit, die Zutaten vorzubereiten und getreu dem Rezept in den grossen Kessel zu geben. Oft mussten vier verschiedene Bestandteile gleichzeitig dazugegeben werden oder die einzelnen Schritte folgten so rasch aufeinander, dass sie von einer einzigen Person auch mit Hilfe des Zauberstabes nicht ausführbar gewesen wären. Sie arbeiteten konzentriert und die Stille wurde nur von Anweisungen, die den Brauvorgang betrafen, unterbrochen. Schlussendlich, es war bereits früher Abend, war der Inhalt des Kessels auf einen dickflüssigen Bodensatz zurückgeschrumpft, den sie in ein kleines Glas abfüllten. Danach ging Snape zu einem Schrank in der Ecke, zog seinen Zauberstab, hielt dann aber inne.

„Sie können den Kamin hier brauchen, um zurückzukehren."

Hermione zögerte. Sie hätte viele Fragen gehabt.

„Das war's, Miss Granger. Sie werden nicht mehr erfahren." Leise und drohend.

Resignierend nahm sie vom Pulver, trat in den Kamin und war weg.


	5. 5 Kapitel

5. KAPITEL

Severus Snape musste drei Tage warten, ehe Albus Dumbledore zurückkehrte. Seine Wut kaum verbergend, ging er im Büro des Schulleiters auf und ab. „Weißt du eigentlich, welche Konsequenzen dein kleiner Auftrag hat?"

„Nun setz dich doch erstmal hin und nimm einen Schluck von dem vorzüglichen Kräutertee, Severus.

Widerstrebend und nur, weil er anders bei Dumbledore nicht weiterkommen würde, liess sich der dunkle Mann im Sessel vor dem Pult nieder.

„Deine Wut ist verständlich, Severus und ich entschuldige mich für das zugegebenermassen unschöne Arrangement. Aber Tatsache ist, dass du der einzige bist, der die Tränke für den Orden herstellen kann. Das ist eine problematische Situation für uns, denn solltest du als Spion enttarnt werden oder dir irgendetwas zustossen, würden deine wertvollen Erzeugnisse wegfallen. Da Miss Granger offensichtlich das seltene Talent für dein Metier hat, ist sie die perfekte und bisher im Kreise des Ordens auch einzige Person, die geeignet ist, von dir zu lernen, dich zu unterstützen und, wenn nötig, ganz einzuspringen. Hätte ich dir das vorgeschlagen, hättest du abgelehnt. Deshalb musste ich zu anderen Mitteln greifen.

Severus' Wut war nur wenig gewichen, auch wenn er die Ausführungen des Schulleiters durchaus verstand und ihnen zustimmte. Doch die Aussicht, ausgerechnet die mit Fragen, Übereifrigkeit und Gryffindor-Gehabe nervende Alleswisserin zur Arbeitspartnerin zu erhalten, beglückte ihn ganz und gar nicht, talentiert hin oder her. „Wir werden mehr Dunkle Tränke brauen müssen. Du weißt, dass Miss Granger dem Ruf möglicherweise nicht wird widerstehen können."

„Ich bin mir darüber im Klaren. Miss Granger ist stark und ich vertraue darauf, dass du sie ausreichend informierst und ihre Entwicklung im Auge behältst."

„Und wenn sie fällt?"

„Sie wird nicht. Dies ist ein Krieg, Severus. Es gibt Risiken."

Wem sagte er das. Nun, ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich in die Situation zu schicken. Es würde sich weisen, wie sie mit den „Nebenwirkungen" der Dunklen Tränke würde umgehen können.

„Ich nehme an, Miss Granger weiss nichts Näheres?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nun, dann ist es an der Zeit, sie zu informieren." Damit ging Dumbledore zum Kamin hinüber, steckte den Kopf hinein, sprach mit jemandem am anderen Ende und erhob sich wieder. „Sie wird bald hier sein."

Fünf Minuten später betrat Hermione das Büro des Schulleiters.

„Gut, dass Sie so schnell kommen konnten, Miss Granger. Ich hoffe, Sie geniessen Ihre Ferien?"

„Ja Sir, obwohl ich gerne mehr für den Orden tun würde." Snapes Anwesenheit war nicht überraschend für Hermione, auch wenn sie auf ein so baldiges Wiedersehen hätte verzichten können.

„Das trifft sich hervorragend. Es scheint, als ob wir bereits ein Tätigkeitsfeld für Sie gefunden haben. Sie werden von nun an Professor Snape beim Tränkebrauen unterstützen. Als Tarnung wird Ihnen vorerst das Halbjahresprojekt der siebten Klasse dienen. Da die dafür zur Verfügung gestellte Zeit möglicherweise nicht ausreichen wird, werden wir den Kamin Ihres Raumes ans Flohnetzwerk des Schlosses anschliessen, damit Sie unbemerkt ins Labor gelangen können. Ich hoffe, Sie sind einverstanden mit Ihrer neuen Aufgabe."

„Das bin ich, Sir. Allerdings: was, wenn jemand während dieser Zeit, in der ich gar nirgends anders als in meinem Zimmer sein kann, zu mir will? Ich werde Schulsprecherin sein und habe Pflichten."

„Besonders die, nachts mit Potter und Weasley durch das Schloss zu streifen."

Dumbledore ignorierte Snapes Bemerkung. „Daran habe ich gedacht. Wir werden den Ring, den Sie am rechten Daumen tragen so verzaubern, dass er sich erhitzt wenn jemand zu Ihnen will, während Sie im Labor sind. Am besten lassen Sie ihn gleich bei mir. Sie werden ihn am ersten Schultag wieder erhalten."

Hermione streifte den Ring vom Daumen und reichte ihn dem Schulleiter.

„So und nun müsst ihr mich entschuldigen, ich habe mit Minerva zum Abendessen abgemacht. Ich schlage vor, ihre beide geht nach unten und regelt alles Weitere."

Sie erhoben sich und verliessen das Büro. Rasch und in totaler Stille gingen Sie durch die verlassene Eingangshalle und die Treppen zum Keller hinunter. Murmelnd entfernte er die Schilde vor dem Eingang zu seinen Privatzimmern, liess sie ein und platzierte die Schilde hinter ihnen wieder. Im Labor waren diesmal fünf Kessel aufgesetzt und da Snape noch immer schwieg, beschloss Hermione, deren Inhalt anzuschauen. Sie fühlte, wie Snape sie beobachtete und die Stille nicht mehr länger aushaltend, sagte sie: „Ich verstehe, dass Sie diese Zusammenarbeit nicht glücklich macht, Professor. Aber hätte ich etwa nein sagen sollen?"

„Das hätte nichts gebracht." Seine Stimme hörte sich beinahe neutral an.

„Weshalb nicht?"

Da ging die Fragerei also schon los. „Er hatte bereits vor Ihrer Aufnahme beschlossen, dass wir zusammenarbeiten werden."

„Hat das etwas mit dem Trank zu tun, den wir vorgestern brauten? Respektive mit der Art und Weise, wie wir das Rezept zum Vorschein bringen mussten?"

Wenigstens dachte sie, bevor sie etwas fragte. „Ja."

„Und wo ist der Haken?"

Der Tränkemeister hatte sich an den Vorbereitungstisch gesetzt und holte tief Luft. Er fühlte die Kopfschmerzen kommen. Je rascher er dies hinter sich brachte, desto besser. „Das, was wir da gebraut haben, war ein Dunkler Trank. Solche Tränke zeichnen sich nicht nur durch ihre Komplexität aus, sondern auch dadurch, dass sie so lange von den gleichen zwei Personen gebraut werden müssen, bis die eine Person verschollen oder tot ist. Ist das nicht der Fall und man versucht, die Rezepte trotzdem mit einer neuen Zauberstabskombination zum Vorschein zu bringen, bleiben die Seiten leer."

„Ist Dunkle Magie immer so?"

„Nein." Hermione dachte bereits, er würde nichts mehr dazu sagen, als er wieder sprach, sie fixierend: „Dies ist eine Eigenart der Dunklen Tränke. Was jedoch aller Dunklen Magie gemeinsam ist, ist, dass sie Kräfte auf den ausüben kann, der sich ihrer bedient. Auch wenn Sie nur ab und zu Dunkle Tränke brauen werden, ist nicht auszuschliessen, dass Sie den Ruf nicht vernehmen werden. Sollten Sie also eine Veränderung feststellen, mag sie auch noch so klein sein, müssen Sie mich umgehend informieren. Ist das klar?"

„Ja, Sir." Sie erwiderte seinen bohrenden Blick.

„Ich erwarte Sie am Montag um acht Uhr abends hier. Sie können direkt via Flohnetzwerk ins Labor gelangen, ich werde die Schilde entsprechend modifizieren. Da an diesem Abend Quidditch-Training der Gryffindors ist, werden wir wohl einigermassen Ruhe haben. Am Freitag Abend werden wir ebenfalls brauen, allerdings bereits um sieben Uhr ganz offiziell damit beginnen. Ihre Freunde werden von mir erwarten, Sie für Ihre Frechheit, das Projekt bei mir zu machen, irgendwie zu bestrafen und die Freitagssessionen nicht hinterfragen. Ab der zweiten Woche, wenn alle ihre Projekte beginnen, werden Sie auch den Mittwochnachmittag, der für die Projekte reserviert ist, hier verbringen. Ich werde nach meinen zwei Nachmittagslektionen zu Ihnen kommen und Sie vorher beschäftigen."

„Werden wir am Mittwoch und am Freitag nicht im Klassenzimmer erwartet? Was ist, wenn jemand aus Slytherin mit seinem Hauslehrer sprechen will?"

Nun war der gereizten Unterton aus dem Unterricht zurück in seiner Stimme. „Erstens sollte es auch für Sie nicht allzu schwer zu erkennen sein, dass ich über gewisse Meldesysteme verfüge. Zweitens wird kaum jemand freiwillig ausserhalb der eigenen Lektionen das Klassenzimmer aufsuchen. Und drittens kommt uns zu Gute, dass Slytherin schon immer ein verschlossenes Haus war, das seine Angelegenheiten intern regelt und den Hauslehrer nicht mit Problemen belästigt."

Sie nickte.

„Wenn Sie keine weiteren Fragen mehr haben…", sein Tonfall machte klar, dass das durchaus nicht empfehlenswert wäre, „auf Wiedersehen."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Professor."


	6. 6 Kapitel

6. KAPTIEL

Der Rest der Ferien war schnell und ohne weitere Überraschungen vergangen. Etwas wehmütig sassen Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermione in einem Abteil des Hogwarts-Express und warteten auf die Abfahrt.

„Kaum zu glauben, dass das bereits unser letztes Jahr ist." Ron schaute etwas ratlos drein.

Ginny seufzte. „Es wird nicht mehr dasselbe sein, wenn ihr weg seid nächstes Jahr."

„Wir werden dich an den Hogsmeade-Wochenenden besuchen, Ginny. Und sonst gibt's immer noch Eulen. Aber wer weiss, was in diesem Jahr geschehen wird…" Harrys Stimme verstummte.

„Du denkst also auch, dass Du-weiss-schon-wer vor unserem Abschluss angreifen wird?"

Harry hob den Kopf und schaute Hermione an. „Ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher."

„Schmerzt deine Narbe oder träumst du wieder?"

„Hermione, du hörst dich fast wie meine Mutter an!", maulte Ron.

„Du solltest mittlerweile auch begriffen haben, wie ernst die Lage ist, Ron. Also Harry, ich höre."

„Es ist nichts, Hermione, nichts anderes als der Grundschmerz in der Narbe, der da ist, seit die Todesser und Voldemort wieder stärker sind. Ich schlafe ausgezeichnet und traumlos. Genau deshalb denke ich, dass es dieses Jahr soweit sein wird. Es kommt mir vor wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm."

„Wir werden das alle gemeinsam durchstehen." Hermione fühlte nur wenig von der Zuversicht, die sie mit dem Satz ausgedrückt hatte und war froh, dass in dem Moment Neville Longbottom, der über eine entflohene Katze gestolpert war, ins Abteil fiel. Nachdem Ron ihn aufgefangen und auf einem freien Sitz platziert hatte, wandte sich das Gespräch anderen Themen zu. Die weitere Fahrt verlief fröhlich, nicht zuletzt auch deshalb, weil Draco, Crabbe und Goyle ihren üblichen Besuch diesmal bleiben liessen.

Am Bahnhof von Hogsmeade musste Hermione in ihrer Funktion als Schulsprecherin zusammen mit den Vertrauensschülern dafür sorgen, dass die Erstklässler im Tumult nicht untergingen und alle anderen eine Kutsche fanden. Sie war erfreut, dass ihr ihre Freunde einen Platz freigehalten hatten und geduldig auf sie warteten.

Das Schloss war wie immer hell erleuchtet und in der Eingangshalle wuselten die Schüler mit ihrem Gepäck hin und her. Rasch strebten die vier die Treppen hinauf in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm, um ihre Koffer und die Haustiere in den Schlafräumen abzuladen. Bald darauf waren sie zurück in der Eingangshalle und eilten in Richtung der Grossen Halle, von wo ihnen übermütiges Stimmengewirr entgegenschlug. Der Saal war hell erleuchtet, so dass der Sternenhimmel an der Decke beinahe verblasste. Zu den letzten gehörend, setzten sie sich ans obere Ende ihres Tisches und wurden von ihren Hausgenossen freudig begrüsst. Das Austauschen der Neuigkeiten musste allerdings bis später warten, denn soeben strömten unter McGonagalls Führung die Erstklässler in die Halle. Das Geschnatter der Schüler verstummte augenblicklich und jedermanns Augen waren auf die kleinen Gestalten der unbehaglich wirkenden Kinder gerichtet. Die Namen wurden ausgerufen und der Hut teilte sie einen nach dem anderen und zu fast gleich grossen Anteilen den vier Häusern zu.

Als die Zeremonie beendet war, erhob sich Albus Dumbledore bedächtig und liess seinen Blick ruhig von einem Tisch zum nächsten schweifen. Hermione hörte, wie Ron neben ihr etwas murmelte von wegen, der Schulleiter solle sich beeilen, er habe Hunger, doch da Dumbledore in diesem Moment zu sprechen begann, verkniff sie sich eine Antwort. „Liebe Schüler, geschätzte Kollegen. Ein weiteres Schuljahr hier in Hogwarts bricht an. Zweifellos wird es ein bewegenderes Jahr werden, als man sich wünschte. Trotzdem oder gerade deshalb: lernt gründlich, denn möglicherweise wird euch gerade dieser komplizierte Spruch oder jene Verwandlungsformel eine Zukunft ermöglichen. Doch ich möchte euch auch entspannt und lachend sehen. Daher wird es neben den Quidditch-Spielen, den Hogsmeade-Wochenenden und den geselligen Abenden in euren Gemeinschaftsräumen auch wieder zwei, drei Bälle geben, die ich frühzeitig ankündigen werde. Und nun, lasst…"

In dem Augenblick stand Sibyll Trelawney von ihrem Stuhl auf, schwankend, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Als sie sprach, war ihre Stimme tief und laut:

„Am Anfang steht der stille Verrat an den Freunden durch den hellsten Kopf.

Der Sohn und Erbe unterstützt die Erfüllung des Zukünftigen, das ist:

Der Spion findet, was er nicht sucht,

Und wenn der tierische Himmelskörper wieder scheint,

Die einzige Möglichkeit durch die Lücke ins Innere,

Zwei mal vier, vier mal zwei kämpfen den Weg frei,

Einlass für den Bezwinger."

Torkelnd stürzte Trelawney nach hinten und fiel bewusstlos zu Boden, da ein gewisser Tränkemeister, der am nächsten sass und sie mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck anstarrte, keine Anstalten machte, sie aufzufangen. Rasch eilte Madam Pomfrey zu ihr und bevor die kurzfristig erstarrten und verblüfften Schüler sich wieder gefangen hatten, hallte die Stimme des Schulleiters durch den Saal und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. „Vielen Dank Sibyll für diese bemerkenswerte, wenn auch im Abgang etwas zu enthusiastische Einlage – Ablage wäre beinahe treffender. Auf dass möglichst viele neugierige Schüler deinen Unterricht besuchen. Nun aber: lasst das Fest beginnen!"

Unzählige Gerichte erschienen auf den Tischen und erst zögerlich, da von den jüngsten Ereignissen etwas verwirrt, dann aber immer herzhafter und mit zunehmendem Lärmpegel wurde zugegriffen. Hermione sah, dass Draco am Tisch der Slytherins eifrig mit Crabbe und Goyle tuschelte und seine Feder schliesslich hastig über ein Stück Pergament gleitete. Zweifellos hatte ihn die Rettungsaktion Dumbledores nicht über die Bedeutung und Wichtigkeit der Worte Trelawneys hinweggetäuscht. Und noch andere hatten sich nicht in die Irre leiten lassen: Harry, Ron und Ginny warfen einander vielsagende Blicke zu. Hermione wusste, dass sie verhindern musste, dass ihre Freunde jetzt und hier die Prophezeiung besprachen, denn ganz offensichtlich hatte es sich um eine echte Vorhersage gehandelt und ebenso klar war, dass sie vom bevorstehenden Kampf handelte. Unter dem Tisch gab sie allen einen scharfen Stoss ans Schienbein und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als sie ihr ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkten. Als Ron protestieren wollte, flüsterte sie: „Später bei mir."

Das Essen hatte wie immer lange gedauert und obwohl es schon spät war, folgten Harry, Ron und Ginny Hermione in ihr Einzelzimmer, das ein Privileg der beiden Schulsprecher war. Während sich ihre Freunde auf dem Bett und dem Boden hinsetzten, schützte Hermione den Raum mit allerlei Sprüchen gegen eventuelle Lauscher und unwillkommene Eindringlinge.

Ron prustete los. „Das ist ja ein dickes Ding! Ihr glaubt doch auch, dass das eine echte Prophezeiung war?"

Harry nickte. „Ja, definitiv. Trelawney redete in derselben Stimme und starrte mit denselben Augen, wie sie es damals in unserem dritten Jahr tat, als ich etwas vergessen hatte und nochmals zurück musste."

„Kann sich jemand an den genauen Wortlaut erinnern?"

Mit „jemand" hatte Ron eigentlich Hermione gemeint, doch es war Ginny, die zu Feder und Papier griff und die Prophezeiung aufschrieb.

Still lasen sie die sieben Zeilen für sich durch. Hermione kaute dabei nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe und meinte dann: „Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn wir nur in diesem Raum über den Inhalt sprechen. Professors Dumbledores Reaktion nach zu schliessen möchte er nicht, dass die Prophezeiung von den Schülern als echt angesehen und diskutiert wird. Ihrem Verhalten nach zu urteilen, hat er mit seiner Improvisation die meisten davon überzeugt und sie werden den Vorfall schon morgen vergessen haben. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass wir vier sowie Malfoy und seine Kumpane die einzigen sind, die er nicht täuschen konnte."

Die drei anderen stimmten ihr vorbehaltlos zu. Sie beschlossen, dass erstmal jeder ein bisschen für sich über die möglichen Bedeutungen nachdenken sollte und sie ihre Ideen am nächsten Wochenende besprechen würden.


	7. 7 Kapitel

7. KAPITEL

Der nächste Tag bestätigte, dass die Schüler den Zwischenfall vom Abend zuvor bereits wieder vergessen hatten. Hier und dort wurden Witze gerissen, doch nirgends waren aufgeregt tuschelnde Schülergrüppchen zu sehen und ausser Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil, deren Flair für die Wahrsagerei bekannt war und allgemein belächelt wurde, schenkten auch die älteren Gryffindors Trelawneys Auftritt keine Beachtung.

Obwohl die Schüler des siebten Jahres nur noch die sechs Fächer belegten, die sie für die N.E.W.T.-Prüfungen ausgewählt hatten, war ihr Stundenplan keineswegs weniger voll. Der Montagmorgen war für Harry, Ron und Hermione mit je einer Doppellektion Zauberkunst und Verwandlung ausgelastet und am Nachmittag standen drei Lektionen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei Remus Lupin, den Dumbledore letztes Jahr zum Erstaunen aller wieder hatte anstellen können, auf dem Programm. Die unterrichtsfreie Stunde vor dem Abendessen verbrachten die Freunde im Gemeinschaftsraum. Während Harry und Ron ihre Besen für das abendliche Quidditch-Training polierten, hatte sich Hermione bereits in das Erledigen der Hausaufgaben gestürzt. Sie wusste, dass sie nun effektiv arbeiten musste, wollte sie die Schule trotz ihrer Zeitaufwendigen Tätigkeit für den Orden mit Bravour abschliessen. Und seit dem gestrigen Abend war sie überzeugt, dass da noch viel mehr auf sie zukommen würde. Jedenfalls hatte ihr Professor McGonagall mitgeteilt, dass sie heute Abend um halb acht Uhr im Büro des Schulleiters erwartet wurde.

Nach dem Essen in der Grossen Halle gönnte sich Hermione eine schnelle Dusche und setzte sich dann wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um dem Auszug des Gryffindor Quidditch-Teams unter der Führung von Kapitän Ginny Weasley zuzusehen. Alle hatten sie nigelnagelneue Besen geschultert, gesponsert von Fred und George Weasley, die grosse Erfolge mit ihrem Scherzartikelladen feierten und demnächst auch Geschäfte auf dem europäischen Kontinent eröffnen würden.

Nachdem sie weg waren, kletterte auch Hermione aus dem Porträtloch und eilte durch die Gänge zu Dumbledores Büro. Vor den Wächtern blieb sie stehen, murmelte „Zitronenroulade" und wurde eingelassen. Hermione grüsste den Schulleiter und Professor McGonagall und setzte sich neben ihre Hauslehrerin in einen grossen Sessel. Eine halbe Minute später traf auch der Tränkemeister ein und Dumbledore eröffnete die Sitzung. „Danke, dass Ihr alle gekommen seid. Ich möchte gerne mit euch erste Eindrücke betreffend der Prophezeiung Sibyll Trelawneys sammeln. Miss Granger, wie haben die Schüler reagiert? Haben sie mir mein kleines Ablenkungsmanöver abgenommen?"

Hermione erläuterte ihre Beobachtungen so kurz und sachlich wie möglich. Der alte Mann nickte einige Male und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „Ich bin erleichtert zu hören, dass der Vorfall bereits so gut wie vergessen ist. Wegen Miss Brown und Miss Patil brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen zu machen und was Mr. Potter und die beiden jungen Weasleys angeht: es kann kaum schaden, wenn ein paar Köpfe mehr an den Zeilen herumstudieren. Was Sie mir über Mr. Malfoy erzählen, gefällt mir allerdings weniger. Das bedeutet Schwierigkeiten, nicht wahr, Severus?"

„Zweifellos wird Mr. Malfoy Lucius bereits eine Eule mit einer Abschrift der Prophezeiung geschickt haben. Und ebenso sicher wird Lucius den Dunklen Lord umgehend informieren. Ich rechne damit, im Laufe der Woche zu einem Treffen des inneren Kreises gerufen zu werden." Snapes Gesicht war ausdruckslos und seine Stimme neutral.

Minerva McGonagall sah ihn von der Seite her an. „Severus, du wirst in Bedrängnis sein, da er von dir als Spion in Hogwarts sicher auch eine Nachricht erwarten würde."

„Danke, dass du für mich denkst, Minerva." Die Gereiztheit war zurück. „Zufälligerweise jedoch hat meine Unterlassung in diesem Fall durchaus einen Grund."

„Ich habe für Freitagabend acht Uhr eine Zusammenkunft der Ordensmitglieder organisiert, um die Prophezeiung genauer anzusehen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass das Treffen der inneren Todesser bis dahin stattgefunden hat. Severus, du wirst je nach Verlauf frei improvisieren müssen, denn es wäre reine Zeitverschwendung nun auf eine mögliche Interpretation Voldemorts zu spekulieren. Ich denke, wir haben alle noch eine Menge zu erledigen."

Damit waren sie entlassen und Hermione folgte Severus Snape durch das Flohnetzwerk in sein Labor nach. Wortlos wies er ihr einen Kessel zu, schob ihr das Rezept für einen bekannten und effektiven Heilungstrank zu und machte sich am anderen Ende des Labors an einem kleinen, verbeulten und merkwürdig perlmutt schimmernden Kessel zu schaffen. Hermione hatte bereits früher im Unterricht und auch bei ihrer ersten Zusammenarbeit in den Ferien festgestellt, dass er nichts von Konversation während dem Brauen zu halten schien. Das kam ihr sehr entgegen und sie genoss es, in Ruhe arbeiten zu können.

Rasch hatte sie die notwendigen Zutaten im hervorragend ausgestatteten und trotz der Fülle übersichtlichen Labor zusammengesucht und vorbereitet. Nach einer Stunde hatte der Trank das Stadium erreicht, in dem er eine Weile unter stetigem Rühren aufgekocht werden musste. Ihre Hände führten die Kreisbewegungen automatisch aus und ihre Gedanken wanderten zur Prophezeiung. Mit dem Spion musste Snape gemeint sein, doch mehr konnte sie sich in dieser Zeile nicht erklären. Offensichtlich aber schien, dass auch die erste Zeile auf ihn anspielte. Und was den Himmelskörper anging – konnte damit Sirius Black gemeint sein? Doch Sirius war tot, unwiederbringlich, wie alle wussten. „Ich hasse Prophezeiungen."

„Ich auch." Beim Ton der tiefen Stimme erschrak Hermione und hob den Kopf. Professor Snape war ebenfalls mit Rühren beschäftigt und blickte sie an. Sie hatte nicht die Absicht gehabt, den Gedanken laut auszusprechen und war nun unsicher, was sie auf sein Statement antworten sollte.

Er senkte seine Augen wieder zum Inhalt des Topfes. „Ich habe nie verstanden, wie einen dieses Gebiet faszinieren kann."

Hermione war erstaunt über seine Stimme, die ohne wütenden, missbilligenden oder höhnischen Unterton und ohne die sachliche Neutralität warm und samten klang. „Mir geht es ebenso. Es ist alles so schwammig und undeutlich. Ich bin in einer der ersten Wahrsagestunden aus dem Unterricht gegangen und nie wiedergekehrt."

Snape hatte nun ein eigenartiges Glitzern in den Augen und hob eine Braue. „Die Alleswisserin verzichtete freiwillig auf die Kenntnisse eines Gebietes?"

Was sollte das? „Wollen Sie mir nun Punke abziehen deswegen?"

„Erfasst. Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor für den Mangel an Interesse."

Hermione wäre gerne wütend über den Punktabzug gewesen, doch eigentlich fand sie das eher komisch. Sie rührte noch eine Weile still weiter, füllte den Trank dann in grosse Gläser ab, verstöpselte und beschriftete diese und reinigte den Kessel. „Was kann ich als nächstes tun, Sir?"

„Sie können in Ihren Raum zurückgehen. Wir werden am Freitag nach dem Treffen weitermachen."

Zurück in ihrem Zimmer sah sie, dass das Quidditch-Feld hell erleuchtet war. Sie hatte ihre Aufgaben erledigt und beschloss, die snapesche Gnade zu nutzen und ein bisschen zu fliegen. Sie öffnete ihr Fenster, verwandelte sich jedoch im Innern des Raumes, um sicherzugehen, dass sie niemand dabei beobachtete.

Ein paar Runden und rasante Manöver später hatte sie das Gefühl für den kleinen Körper und die Flügel wieder gefunden. Eigentlich hatte sie dem Quidditch-Feld fernbleiben wollen, doch sie konnte nicht widerstehen, Harry auf seinem Sturzflug nach dem Snitch, den er nicht erwischte, zu folgen und anschliessend Ron so wirr um den Kopf zu sausen, dass dieser glatt seinen eigentlichen Auftrag vergass und den Quaffel ungehindert passieren liess. Danach verschwand sie ebenso schnell in der Dunkelheit, wie sie aufgetaucht war.


	8. 8 Kapitel

8. KAPITEL

Der Dienstag war mit drei Lektionen Alte Runen für Hermione, respektive Pflege magischer Geschöpfe für Harry und Ron sowie drei Stunden Zaubertränke am Nachmittag schnell vergangen und bereits war Mittwochmittag. Die Siebtklässler waren aufgefordert worden, nach dem Mittagessen in der Grossen Halle zu bleiben, um die Instruktionen für die Projekte zu erhalten. Als auch die letzten jüngeren Schüler den Saal verlassen hatten, legte Professor Dumbledore den Dessertlöffel ab und wandte sich, mit einem bedauernden Blick auf das Himbeereis, den Schülern zu. „Wie ihr wisst, werdet ihr im nächsten halben Jahr jeweils am Mittwochnachmittag oder auch zu anderen Zeiten an einem Projekt in einem eurer N.E.W.T. Fächer arbeiten. Eine Ausnahme bilden die Gebiete von Madame Hooch und Professor Binns, die nicht im N.E.W.T.-Level angeboten werden, aber auch für das Projekt offen stehen. Ihr könnt den betreuenden Lehrer frei auswählen und mit ihm zusammen ein passendes Thema suchen. Ziel des Projekts ist es, euer Wissen im entsprechenden Fach durch Testreihen und Recherchen zu vertiefen und euch an selbstständiges, initiatives Arbeiten auf die Zeit nach der Schule vorzubereiten. Die Dokumentationen, die ihr bis in einem halben Jahr zu erstellen habt, sind auch immer sehr gute Visitenkarten einem möglichen Arbeitgeber oder Lehrmeister gegenüber. Bis Ende Woche müsst ihr wissen, bei wem ihr das Projekt macht und das Einverständnis des entsprechenden Lehrers eingeholt haben. Ich wünsche euch viel Erfolg!"

Gemächlich verliessen die Schüler die grosse Halle. Ein grosser Teil strebte dem Ausgang zu, um den „freien" Nachmittag irgendwo draussen zu geniessen. Harry, Ron, Neville und Hermione liessen sich in der Nähe des Sees unter den ausladenden Ästen einer alten Eiche nieder.

„Und, was habt ihr vor?" Harry schaute neugierig in die Runde.

„Also ich habe Madam Sprout bereits gefragt und sie ist einverstanden." Neville strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Seitdem er nicht mehr Zaubertränke belegte, waren seine Leistungen deutlich besser geworden, doch sein Herz schien nach wie vor der Pflanzenkunde zu gehören. „Und du, Harry?"

„Irgendwas mit Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

„Gute Idee, Harry. Lupin wird sich sicher freuen." Hermione war nicht überrascht.

„Hey, ihr seid alle so was von seriös! Ich habe beschlossen, bei Madam Hooch anzuklopfen. So kann ich Fliegen und Quidditch kombinieren." Die Wahl sah Ron ähnlich. „Dann bleibst noch du, ´Mione. Lass mich raten: Verwandlung."

„Verwandlung wäre verlockend, aber ich habe mich für Zaubertränke entschieden."

„Was?! Hast du den Verstand verloren?"

„Krieg dich wieder ein, Ron. Professor Snape wird mich schon nicht in einen Topf werfen und kochen."

„Hermione, willst du das wirklich?" Harry klang besorgt.

„Ja, ich will das wirklich. Zaubertränke ist ein spannendes Gebiet. Ich bin nicht bereit, mich nur wegen den Launen der betreuenden Lehrperson davon abhalten zu lassen."

„Hermione wird das sicher schaffen. Sie hat sich ja auch im Unterricht nie irritieren lassen. Du machst Gryffindor alle Ehre!" Neville sprach mit Stolz und Bewunderung.

Ron schien das anders zu sehen, aber Hermione wusste aus Erfahrung, dass er sich mit der Zeit damit abfinden würde.

In dieser Nacht begann das Dunkle Mal am linken Unterarm von Severus Snape zu brennen. Es war neun Uhr und er hatte gerade den abendlichen Kontrollgang in seinem Labor beendet. Er eilte durch das Wohnzimmer in sein Schlafgemach, öffnete den Schrank und nahm den schwarzen Todesser Umhang sowie die silberne Maske vom Bügel. Einige Momente versuchte er, sich auf das Bevorstehende zu konzentrieren und seinen Kopf möglichst zu leeren. Dann griff er nach dem Portkey, der ihn in einem Gebüsch ausserhalb der Schilde Hogwarts absetzte, von wo aus er an den Treffpunkt apparieren konnte.

Sofort war er sich auf die Knie und berührte mit dem Kopf den Boden.

„Crucio."

Snapes Körper krümmte sich unter dem Schmerz zusammen.

„Severus, mein Spion. Erhebe dich und sag mir, was Dumbledore so treibt."

„Danke, mein Lord. Der alte Narr widmet sich den Alltagsgeschäften und schenkt dem mächtigsten Zauberer nur wenig Aufmerksamkeit. Er scheint die Prophezeiung Trelawneys für Unfug zu halten, will sich aber später damit auseinandersetzen."

„Ah, gut, dass du die Prophezeiung erwähnst. Was ist deine Ansicht?"

„Ich halte sie für echt, mein Lord."

„Und weshalb hast du keinen deiner Brüder darüber informiert, die mit mir hätten Kontakt aufnehmen können?"

„Mein Lord, ich sah, dass sich Draco Malfoy auch nicht hat täuschen lassen und noch am Tisch die Worte aufschrieb. Ich wollte ihm die Möglichkeit geben, sich zu bewähren."

„Das ist lobenswert, wenn es stimmt. Schau mir in die Augen!"

Unverzüglich richtete der Tränkemeister seinen Blick auf die roten Augen des Dunklen Lords. Er hatte sich wieder einigermassen gefasst und fühlte sich bereit, der Attacke des geübten Legilimens zu begegnen. Vorsichtig liess er ausgewählte Bilder an die Oberfläche und damit ins Wahrnehmungsfeld des Dunklen Lords schlüpfen. Wie er Dumbledore zu McGonagall sagen hörte, dass sie sich später um die Prophezeiung kümmern würden… Er im Unterricht, über einen Trank referierend… Trelawney, neben ihm stehend, die Weissagung machend… Er, einen Kopfwehtrank einnehmend… Er, auf dem nächtlichen Gang durch Hogwarts… Draco, die Prophezeiung notierend...

Der Dunkle Lord brach den Augenkontakt ab. „Gut. Dann wenden wir uns jetzt der Prophezeiung zu. Draco Malfoy hat seiner Notiz ein paar Interpretationsmöglichkeiten beigefügt. Lucius hat diese überprüft und zum Teil ergänzt. Ich will wissen, was du darüber denkst, Severus. Lucius, informiere ihn."

Der blonde Mann wandte sich in Snapes Richtung, sprach jedoch laut genug, damit ihn alle Mitglieder des Inneren Kreises hören konnten. „Grundsätzlich scheint die Prophezeiung chronologisch zu sein. Die erste Zeile macht deutlich, dass wir jemanden auf unsere Seite bringen müssen. Da wir gegen Harry Potter kämpfen und vom hellsten Kopf die Rede ist, kann nur das Mudblood Granger gemeint sein. Zeile zwei und drei sind unklar, allerdings bist sicher du, Severus, mit dem Spion gemeint. Die vierte Zeile scheint uns den Zeitpunkt unseres Angriffs zu verraten und die Zeile fünf spricht vom wie: höchstwahrscheinlich durch die Schilde Hogwarts ins Innere der Schule. Der Weg muss laut der folgenden Zeile von einer bestimmten Anzahl Leute für den Dunklen Lord, den Bezwinger, gebahnt werden."

Voldemort wandte sich Lucius zu. „Ausgezeichnet. Ich kann keinen Haken an deiner Interpretation sehen. Ihr habt hervorragende Arbeit geleistet. Richte Draco aus, dass er, sobald er das Dunkle Mal erhalten hat, dafür belohnt werden wird. Nun, wie bringen wir das Mudblood auf unsere Seite?"

„Mein Lord, wenn ich nochmals sprechen darf?" Lucius hatte unterwürfig den Kopf gesenkt und verharrte so, als er die Erlaubnis erhielt. „Ich denke, wir sollten diese Aufgabe Draco übergeben. Er hat ein – spezielles – Verhältnis zu ihr und wartet schon lange auf eine Gelegenheit, sich ihr zu nähern. Er würde sie schnell gebrochen haben."

Diese neuste Wendung behagte Severus Snape gar nicht. Er wusste zwar nicht, was das für ein spezielles Verhältnis war, aber Draco durfte keinesfalls beauftragt werden. „Bitte, mein Lord, wenn mein Vorschlag auch noch angehört werden könnte?" Auch er hatte den Kopf gesenkt.

„Sprich, Severus."

„Mein Lord, jeder in der siebten Klasse muss im nächsten halben Jahr an einem Projekt arbeiten. Das Mudblood hat sich für Zaubertränke entschieden. Das bedeutet, dass ich als betreuender Lehrer einen grossen Einfluss auf sie habe. Ausserdem denkt sie, ich wäre auf ihrer Seite und lediglich ein Spion für den alten Narren. Sie respektiert mich, während zwischen den Schülern von Slytherin und Gryffindor Misstrauen und Hass regiert."

Der Dunkle Lord hatte sich wieder in seine Richtung gedreht. „Deine Argumente überzeugen mich, Severus. Fingerspitzengefühl ist angebracht. Ich gebe dir vier Monate. Wir sprechen ein anderes Mal über die weiteren Details dieser durchsichtigen Prophezeiung. Ihr könnt gehen."

Drei Minuten später war der Tränkemeister wieder in seinem Quartier. Er verstaute die Todesserutensilien und setzte sich aufs Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Sein Körper schmerzte vom Fluch, auch wenn der Crucio nur kurz gedauert und er schon schlimmeres erlebt hatte. Er wusste nicht recht, was er von den neusten Entwicklungen halten sollte. Ganz klar gingen Voldemort und die Malfoys etwas zu leichtfertig mit der Prophezeiung um. So simpel konnte das doch gar nicht sein. Auch wenn die Erklärung der ersten Zeile durchaus nachvollziehbar war. Jedenfalls hatte er sich da wirklich Ärger aufgehalst. Nicht genug damit, dass er mit Miss Granger zusammenarbeiten musste. Nein, er hatte sich sozusagen freiwillig gemeldet, sie dem Dunklen Lord auszuliefern. Natürlich hatte er das nicht im Sinn. Das bedeutete, dass sie in spätestens vier Monaten dem Dunklen Lord etwas vorspielen musste. Glaubhaft vorspielen, wollten sie beide leben. Und es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, das zu schaffen: Occlumency. Severus Snape seufzte. Der Gedanke, sie darin unterrichten zu müssen, grauste ihn. Die Erinnerungen an seine Bemühungen mit Potter waren noch frisch und durchwegs unerfreulich. Er musste morgen mit Albus reden.


	9. 9 Kapitel

9. KAPITEL

Nach einem anstrengenden Donnerstag mit Hausaufgaben bis spät in die Nacht schlurften die Gryffindors am Freitagmorgen in die Grosse halle. Ron, der normalerweise mit immensem Hunger zugriff, kaute ohne Lust auf einem Brötchen herum.

„Ron, was ist los?" Hermione hatte ihre Tasse abgestellt.

„Wie könnt ihr nur essen? Wir haben gleich eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Mir schlägt das auf den Magen."

„Nana Brüderchen, so ein zartes Geschöpf bist du?"

Harry, Ginny und Hermione lachten und Ron sah sie böse an.

„Du hättest das Fach besser fallengelassen wie ich. Ich verstehe, weshalb du dich nicht gut fühlst. Keine zehn Pferde würden mich wieder in den Kerker bringen." Neville klopfte Ron tröstend auf die Schulter.

„Danke Neville!" Naja, jetzt muss ich's durchstehen."

Bald zeigte sich, dass Rons Unbehagen unbegründet gewesen war. Snape wies sie mit knappen Worten an, einen schon bekannten Trank zu repetieren. Er drehte nur selten eine Runde durch das Klassenzimmer und korrigierte die restliche Zeit über Hausaufgaben.

Auch der Rest des Tages verlief ruhig und nach den zwei Lektionen Pflanzenkunde am Nachmittag zog es die drei Freunde erneut an ihren Platz am See.

„Hermione, kannst du auch mal entspannen?" Ron.

„Du solltest mittlerweile wissen, dass für mich Bücher entspannend sind." Sie versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. Nach all den Jahren war sie es leid, dasselbe Thema immer wieder behandeln zu müssen."

„Geniess doch einfach mal die Sonne. Du kannst die ganze Nacht über lernen, wenn's sein muss."

„Ron, ich kann die Sonne lesend geniessen. Ausserdem erwartet mich Professor Snape nach dem Abendessen."

„Snape?!"

„Genau. Das Projekt, du erinnerst dich."

„Ungern. Das sieht diesem Bastard ähnlich. An einem Freitagabend!"

„Ich wusste, worauf ich mich einlasse."

Ron entschied, sich angenehmeren Dingen zuzuwenden und motivierte Harry für ein Bad im See.

Als Hermione an diesem Abend im Büro des Schulleiters eintraf, wurde sie von ihm in einen angrenzenden Raum dirigiert. An einem langen Tisch hatten sich bereits einige Mitglieder des Ordens niedergelassen und Hermione nahm neben Professor McGonagall Platz.

„Fühlen Sie sich der Mehrfachbelastung gewachsen, Miss Granger?"

„Bis jetzt schon. Mir bleibt weniger Zeit zum persönlichen Studium, aber ich lerne viel von Professor Snape."

McGonagall lächelte. „Gut zu hören. Und wenn Sie Schwierigkeiten haben, dann kommen Sie ungeniert zu mir. Egal, worum es sich handelt."

Kurz darauf eröffnete Dumbledore die Sitzung. „Voldemort hat wie erwartet von der Prophezeiung erfahren und mit der Entschlüsselung angefangen. Dank Severus kennen wir die bisherigen Ergebnisse. Ich möchte sie euch allerdings vorenthalten, damit sich unsere eigene Interpretation frei entwickeln kann. Was sind eure Ideen?"

Arthur Weasley machte den Anfang. „Die Prophezeiung gibt den Ablauf der Ereignisse vor. Wir wissen aber nicht, welche Zeiträume sich dazwischen befinden."

„Von mir aus gesehen handelt die erste Zeile von der Vergangenheit. Severus war bereits damals der hellste Kopf seiner Generation und er hat seine Freunde verraten. Ich denke, er ist der Anfang." Einige murmelten ihr Einverständnis mit McGonagalls Worten.

Mad Eye Moody grinste. „Bleibt die Frage, was du suchst, Severus."

Snape warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts. Er schätzte Moodys raue Direktheit nicht sonderlich.

„Ginny hatte die Idee, dass Zeile vier den Zeitpunkt beschreiben könnte. Sie will am Wochenende in ihren Astronomieunterlagen nachforschen."

Lupin sah sie nachdenklich an. Seit dem Tode Sirius' hatte er sich verantwortlich für Harry gefühlt und auch Ron und Hermione verkehrten mit ihm auf freundschaftlicher Ebene. „Und was denkst du, Hermione?" Seine Stimme war leise, beinahe zögernd.

„Sirius." Hermione sah, dass Remus Lupin auf dieses eine Wort gehofft, es aber auch gefürchtet hatte. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich Hermione, ob die beiden mehr als blosse Freunde gewesen waren.

Sie schien mit ihrer simplen Antwort den ganzen Raum zu verblüffen. Severus Snapes Gesicht verzog sich für einen Moment. Dumbledore strich durch seinen langen, weissen Bart. „Beide Varianten würden passen. Doch sofern es einen Weg zurück für Sirius gibt, kennen wir ihn nicht. Ihr kennt die Resultate unserer Untersuchungen. Hat noch jemand eine Ergänzung?" Es blieb still. „In dem Fall wünsche ich euch eine gute Heimkehr."

Zurück in Snapes Labor zog er das Buch mit den Dunklen Tränken hervor und während der folgenden Stunde arbeiteten sie gemeinsam an der Herstellung eines neuen Trankes. Das Zusammenspiel klappte noch besser als beim ersten Mal und ein Aussenstehender hätte nicht geglaubt, dass die beiden erst seit kurzem Braupartner waren.

Bevor der Trank fertiggestellt werden konnte, musste er während einer Stunde abkühlen. Mit einem „Finite Incendio" löschte Snape das Feuer unter dem Kessel und verliess das Labor. Unsicher, was sie machen sollte, blieb Hermione im Labor stehen. Ein paar Minuten später kehrte ihr Professor zurück. „Ich würde Sie ja gerne da stehen lassen. Aber wir haben einiges zu besprechen."

Sie folgte ihm in sein Wohnzimmer. Im Herd prasselte ein Feuer und Snape sass in einem Sessel davor. Zögernd setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber. Er war gerade daran, Tee in zwei Tassen zu giessen. Tee? Nun, sie hatte nichts dagegen. Nur war es etwas sonderbar, ihn von diesem Mann entgegenzunehmen.

„Der Tee ist nicht vergiftet."

„Ich hätte trotzdem lieber eine Hauselfe zum Vorkosten." Woher nahm sie bloss den Mut, ihm so zu antworten?

Severus Snape musste sich anstrengen, seine Mundwinkel nach unten zu zwingen. Wieder so ein respektloser, aber durchaus amüsanter Kommentar. Und sie machte sich nicht nur über ihn, sondern auch über sich lustig. Wenn er da an ihr Hauselfen-Befreiungsprogramm dachte… Niemand war je so mit ihm umgesprungen. Merlin! Er hätte wütend werden müssen.

„Was haben wir zu besprechen?" Ihr war seine Reaktion nicht entgangen.

„Die Prophezeiung."

„Aha. Es geht um die Interpretation von Ihm, nicht wahr?"

Snape nahm einen Schluck Tee. „Ja. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen müssen Sie seine Version auch kennen. Sie sind leider ebenso davon betroffen wie ich."

In die Flammen starrend fasste er für sie die Interpretation zusammen. Hermione kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, während sie über die Konsequenzen nachdachte. „Das heisst, dass ich überzeugend sein muss, wenn ich ihn treffe. Können Sie mir Occlumency beibringen, Sir?"

Er stand auf und ging zum Büchergestell. „Wir werden am Montag damit beginnen. Lesen Sie bis dahin diese Seiten als Vorbereitung." Er legte einen Stoss Papiere vor ihr auf den Tisch und nahm wieder Platz. In seinem Gesicht zeigte sich keinerlei Regung, doch Hermione wusste, dass ihm die Situation nicht behagte.

„Ich werde mich anstrengen, Sir."

Er nickte kurz und starrte wieder in die Flammen. Den Rest der Stunde hingen beide ihren Gedanken nach und beendeten schliesslich rasch den Trank. Hermione war bereits bei der Türe, als sie nochmals sprach. „Danke."

Der Tränkemeister drehte sich um. „Wofür?"

„Dass Sie mich vor Malfoy beschützen." Dann war sie weg.


	10. 10 Kapitel

10. KAPITEL

Das Wochenende verbrachte die ganze Schule draussen. Die Sonne und der glitzernde See luden geradezu zum Müssiggang ein. Nur zwei junge Frauen aus dem Hause Gryffindor hatten sich mit Bücherstapeln umgeben. Während Hermione Aufgaben machte, suchte Ginny in den voluminösen Astronomiebüchern nach dem tierischen Himmelskörper der Prophezeiung. Es war bereits Sonntagnachmittag, als Ginny fündig wurde. „Das könnte es sein." Sie rutschte näher zu Hermione, um ihr den Fund zu zeigen. „Ein Komet namens Serpentia."

Hermione schnaubte. „Wie passend."

„Er heisst so aufgrund seines langen Schweifes. Laut der Beschreibung kommt er alle 639 Jahre an der Erde vorbei."

Eine halbe Stunde später war klar, dass Serpentia der einzige Komet war, der der Erde in diesem Jahr so nah kam, dass man ihn von blossem Auge erkennen konnte. Ginny berechnete die kleinste Distanz auf die Nach vom 30. April auf den 1. Mai.

Die Entdeckung wurde sofort mit Harry und Ron geteilt, die soeben mit vier Butterbieren auftauchten. Und für einmal konnten sie auch Hermione für eine Weile von ihren Büchern ablenken.

Am nächsten Abend fand sich Hermione pünktlich um acht Uhr in Snapes Labor ein. Er stand mitten im Raum und starrte sie an. Sie war unfähig, den Blickkontakt zu brechen und wurde sich plötzlich einem tastenden Etwas in ihrem Kopf bewusst. Sie realisierte, was sie gerade dachte. Sie als Kind, wie die anderen sie komisch ansahen und auslachten, weil ihr Lesebuch Feuer gefangen hatte… Sie, alleine vor einem Geburtstagskuchen… Sie, lesend in einer Ecke des lärmigen Gemeinschaftsraumes… Bis dahin hatte sie ihre Konzentration soweit gesammelt, um die Oberhand über den Sturzbach ihrer Gedanken zu bekommen. Nun stemmte sie sich mit aller Kraft gegen den Eindringling in ihrem Kopf. Kurz bevor ihre mentale Blockade einstürzte, musste er sich zurückziehen.

Hermione schwankte leicht und hielt sich an den Seiten des Kamins fest. Als sie wieder zu ihm aufblickte, wurden ihre Augen erneut von seinen gefangen. Sie, Harry und Ron von einer Dummheit abhaltend… Diesmal war sie schneller und entschlossener. Im Nu gelang es ihr, Snape aus ihrem Kopf zu werfen. Er blinzelte und schien keinen weiteren Vorstoss versuchen zu wollen. „10 Punkte für Gryffindor für ausserordentliche Leistung."

Hermione war verblüfft. Snape gab Gryffindor Punkte? Ron würde zweifellos sagen, dass die Hölle zufror. „Ich habe Ihnen Ihre Notizen zurück. Sie waren sehr hilfreich."

„Offenbar. Wir werden die unmittelbare Abwehr noch weiter üben, doch Sie können sich bereits dem Studium meiner weiterführenden Aufzeichnungen zuwenden. Sie werden den Dunklen Lord nicht einfach abblocken dürfen. Sie müssen lernen, ihn nur ausgewählte Erinnerungen sehen zu lassen."

„Ich verstehe. Das ist, wie Sie überleben."

Er antwortete nicht darauf, sondern wies sie an, denselben Heiltrank wie eine Woche zuvor zu brauen. Er selbst ging in den hinteren Teil des Zimmers, wo der perlmutterne Kessel stand.

Als sie wieder in der Rührphase angelangt war, wandte sich der Professor ihr zu. „Haben Sie über ein Projektthema nachgedacht, Miss Granger?"

„Angesichts unserer Situation wäre eine Abhandlung über Dunkle Tränke am sinnvollsten. Das würde Ihm zeigen, dass Sie bereits gute Arbeit leisen. Ausserdem möchte ich mehr darüber wissen."

„Weshalb bin ich nicht erstaunt?" Da war er wieder, der Hohn.

„Ich weiss einfach gerne, was ich da eigentlich tue. Nur die Kenntnis der Einzelteile führt zum Verstehen."

„Was ist mit der Macht?"

„Machthungrig und somit gefährlich sind die Blender. Der Weg zum Verstehen ist zu mühsam für sie. Verstehen ist eine einsame Macht, unbrauchbar gegenüber der Masse."

„Und wenn ein Verstehender trotzdem die Macht sucht?"

„Dann hat das andere Gründe. Aber er wird kaum selber führen, sondern Anhänger eines anderen werden."

Er entschied, die Sache abzubrechen. „Wir werden am Mittwoch Ihre Arbeit planen."

„Erfahre ich dann auch mehr über die Magiearten?"

Ein scharfer Blick. „Nicht am Mittwoch." Nicht, solange er es irgendwie vermeiden konnte, dachte er.

Hermione wollte bereits protestieren, als ihr etwas Besseres einfiel. „Übrigens, Ginny Weasley hat herausgefunden, welcher Himmelskörper in der Prophezeiung gemeint sein könnte." Sie gab ihm die nötigen Informationen und ging dann zurück in den Gryffindorturm.

Der Tränkemeister sah ihr nach. Hatte sie ihn da eben sanft zu erpressen versucht? Das wäre eine typische Slyhterin-Methode gewesen. Interessant.

Am Ende der dritten Woche kam Severus Snape nicht mehr drumherum, sich einige Gedanken zu seiner Braupartnerin und ihrer weiteren Zusammenarbeit zu machen. Sie so häufig in seinen Räumen zu haben, war zwar nach wie vor irritierend für ihn, doch er nahm sie nicht mehr als Eindringling und Störfaktor war. Natürlich hätte er lieber alleine gearbeitet, denn er war an die Einsamkeit gewöhnt und durchaus nicht gesellschaftstauglich. Doch sie hatte sich einwandfrei verhalten, sein Labor stets ordentlich zurückgelassen und keine Zutaten verschwendet. Die Bilder, die er in ihrem Kopf gesehen hatte, liessen keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie die Einsamkeit kannte. Das war wohl auch ein Grund, weshalb sie seine Arbeitsweise teilte: still und konzentriert, ohne Ablenkung und überflüssigen Gesprächen. Ihre wider erwarten seltenen Fragen waren durchaus berechtigt. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie überaus intelligent war und genoss es heimlich zu sehen, wie sie Informationen kombinierte und Schlussfolgerungen daraus zog. Und was Occlumency anging: keine seiner Befürchtungen hatte sich bestätigt. Im Gegenteil. Sie war sehr talentiert, arbeitete hart und er war zunehmend zuversichtlich, dass sie das Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord überstehen konnten. Ausserdem waren da ihre Wortgefechte. Ihre Reaktionen auf seine Provokationen amüsierten ihn und was sie über Verstehen und Macht gesagt hatte, hatte ihn tiefer getroffen, als sie ahnen konnte. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass sie bereits bemerkt hatte, dass er anders sein konnte als sie ihn vom Unterricht her kannte. Zwar war auch der „öffentliche Snape" ein Teil von ihm, doch er hatte viele andere, für die meisten verborgene Seiten – angenehmere wie auch gefährlichere. Durfte er zulassen, dass sie einige dieser Seiten kennen lernte? Merlin, sie war eine Schülerin und eine Gryffindor noch dazu! Doch er ahnte, dass ein besseres kennen lernen unvermeidbar werden würde, wenn sie weiterhin zusammenarbeiteten. Er beschloss, die Sache erstmal laufen zu lassen. Vorerst würde er ihr eine Antwort auf ihre Frage nach den Magiearten geben, denn er sah nun ein, dass es unumgänglich war, sie einzuweihen. Sie konnte nicht Dunkle Tränke brauen und nicht wirklich wissen, in welchem Gebiet sie sich da betätigte und wie es zu anderen Magiebereichen stand.


	11. 11 Kapitel

11. KAPTIEL

An diesem Freitagabend brauten sie nichts. Sie hatten sich wieder in die Sessel vor das Feuer gesetzt und tranken starken, gesüssten Schwarztee. Der Himmel über ihnen zeigte ein paar Wolken, zwischen denen der Vollmond hervorlugte. Hermione musste unmittelbar an Remus denken. Offenbar hatte Snape ihre Gedanken erraten, denn er starrte sie gereizt an. „Keine Sorge Professor, auch ich will nicht mehr als eine Portion Wolfsbanntrank zubereiten." Sie lächelte leicht und sein Gesicht entspannte sich.

„Immerhin ist Ihnen bewusst, dass SIE den brauen müssten." Er nahm einen Schluck Tee. „Ich werde Sie heute in die verschiedenen Magiearten einweisen. Dies ist Wissen, das in Hogwarts aus bestimmten Gründen nicht gelehrt wird und auch sonst nicht weit verbreitet ist. So soll es auch bleiben. Sie erwähnen und diskutieren dieses Thema nur mit Professor Dumbledore oder mir. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Es gibt etliche Arten von Magie. Einige Magieformen, meist aus anderen Kulturkreisen, unterscheiden sich grundlegend mit derjenigen, die wir anwenden. Das, was wir täglich anwenden und das in den Schulen gelehrt wird, ist eine europäische Grundform. Auf ihr bauen zwei Magiearten auf: die helle und die dunkle Magie. Sie sind zwei Extreme, wenn Sie so wollen. Beiden Arten kann nur bedingt mit der Normalform begegnet werden. Die resultierenden Kräfte sind mächtiger, gefährlicher und verheerender, jedoch abhängig von der Stärke des anwendenden Magiers. Helle wie auch dunkle Magie können Gutes vollbringen, aber auch zerstören. In den vergangenen Jahrhunderten hatte mal die helle, mal die dunkle Magie die Oberhand. Nie jedoch hat eine Seite die andere gänzlich besiegt. Und das ist gut so, denn in beiden Fällen wäre die Welt dem Untergang geweiht. Die helle Magie will alles vereinen und schlussendlich gleich machen. Das würde dazu führen, dass alle wie in Trance wären und sich nichts mehr rühren würde. Die dunkle Magie hingegen will beherrschen und die Schwächeren entweder unterdrücken oder zerstören. Sowohl die helle wie auch die dunkle Magie haben ein gewisses Eigenleben. Je mehr man sich praktisch damit befasst, desto grösser wird der Sog. Je tiefer man gerät, desto schwieriger wird es, sich davon abzuwenden. Auch wenn man es schafft, sich abzuwenden, wird einen der Ruf nie mehr ganz loslassen. Er rauscht durch den Körper mit jedem Herzschlag. Das erneute Ausüben der entsprechenden Magie füttert ihn, macht ihn aber auch gierig und unkontrollierbarer. Ich denke, Sie verstehen nun, weshalb die beiden Arten nicht gelehrt werden."

„Es wäre verantwortungslos. Aber was ist mit Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?"

Snape war froh, dass sie nicht weiter nach dem Ruf gefragt hatte. „Dazu komme ich. Beide Arten haben ihre Spezialitäten. Man könnte meinen, dass sich ein heller und ein dunkler Spruch, treffen sie aufeinander, neutralisieren. Das ist aber nur selten der Fall. Ihre Struktur ist nicht dieselbe. Tatsächlich kann zum Beispiel dunkle Magie Verletzungen zufügen, die nur durch dunkle Magie abgeblockt oder geheilt werden kann, wenn überhaupt. Weil aber die Anhänger der hellen oder dunklen Magie meist einer einzigen Person folgen, gibt es selten einen Grund, die Magie gegeneinander anzuwenden. Ihre Wirkung ausserhalb jedoch ist meist katastrophal. Was das nutzloseste Fach neben Wahrsagerei angeht: Die hellen Künste sind zwar ebenso gefährlich, trotzdem gibt es nur ein Fach für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Während die hellen Künste eher passiv sind, verhalten sich die dunklen Künste aktiv und aggressiver. Die Leute sind sich ihrer Existenz eher bewusst und fürchten sich mehr vor ihnen. Um den normalen Zauberer zu beruhigen, hat das Ministerium das Fach eingeführt. In Tat und Wahrheit ist es eine Farce. Kaum etwas ist brauchbar, um einen Angriff zu überstehen. Man darf ja auch nicht riskieren, dass die Kinder dem Ruf verfallen."

„Aber Remus Lupin ist anders."

„Ja." Kühl und knapp. Hermione sah ihn fragend an. „Sie sind doch mit ihm befreundet. Fragen Sie ihn selbst." Seine Abneigung dem Werwolf gegenüber war nicht kleiner geworden. Er akzeptierte ihn zwar als Ordensmitglied, aber damit hatte es sich. Er wusste zwar heute, dass Black ihm damals einen seiner Streiche gespielt hatte und Remus unschuldig war. Aber die Tatsache, dass Lupin mit Potter und Black befreundet gewesen war reichte aus, ihn nach wie vor zu meiden.

„Das werde ich. Wie sollen wir Ihn besiegen können?"

„Albus Dumbledore ist dem Dunklen Lord überlegen. Er hat sich mit dunkler und heller Magie beschäftigt, ohne den Ruf auch nur zu hören. Dank seinen Kenntnissen ist die Arbeit des Ordens nicht ohne jede Wirkung."

„Doch Harry muss den letzten Schlag führen."

„Genau."

„Weshalb? Wenn Professor Dumbledore doch so mächtig ist…" Hermione kaute wieder auf ihrer Unterlippe. Snape wusste dieses Zeichen mittlerweile zu deuten und wartete innerlich gespannt auf ihre These. „Sie haben gesagt, dass keine Seite je gewonnen hat. Das bedeutet, die eine Seite hat die andere immer irgendwie gestoppt. Ich gehe davon aus, dass derjenige, der nach der Herrschaft strebt nur von einem Gegenpol besiegt werden kann. Das muss einer der Fälle sein, in denen sich die beiden Magiearten beim Aufeinanderprallen neutralisieren. Professor Dumbledore aber kann dem Ruf nicht folgen und ist somit kein kompletter Gegenpol. Harry hingegen hat ihn schon einmal nahezu tödlich geschwächt. Das würde bedeuten…" Wieder entstand eine Pause. „Hermione ging im Kopf nochmals alles durch und kam zu demselben Schluss. „Das würde bedeuten, dass Harry dem Ruf bereits folgt, dass er nie etwas anderes gekannt hat." Sie hatte die ganze Zeit über ins Feuer gestarrt. Als sie nun aufblickte, erschrak sie. Snape lächelte.

Er hatte sich so von ihrer brillanten Kombination gefangen nehmen lassen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie sich das Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass sie das Lächeln, ihm geradewegs in die Augen blickend, erwiderte. Für einige Sekunden hatte er keine Chance, die aussergewöhnliche Verbindung zwischen ihnen zu unterbrechen. Sie waren nicht mehr Lehrer und Schüler, sondern Geistesverwandte, die einander erkannt hatten.

Hermione fand als erste die Sprache wieder. „Aber wie kann er ihm schon immer gefolgt sein? Das muss fast eine Art Mutation sein. Er weiss nichts davon, nehme ich an."

„Ich weiss auch nicht viel darüber, denn Albus redet nur mit Remus darüber. Soweit ich weiss, bringt ihm Remus im Rahmen von seinem Projekt weisse Magie bei."

Sie liess dieses Rätsel erstmal auf sich beruhen. „Jetzt verstehe ich auch, weshalb wir Dunkle Tränke brauen müssen. Nur sie können unsere Leute schützen und heilen. Nur sie vermögen unter unseren Feinden Schaden anzurichten. Er weiss, dass Sie – wir – die Tränke für den Orden brauen, oder?"

„Ja. Ich habe ihm erzählt, dass Dumbledore mich beauftragt hat, einen Braupartner zu finden. Er war erfreut zu hören, dass ich dafür Sie eingespannt habe."

Sie wusste, dass er den wesentlichen Punkt verschwieg. „Und er hofft, dass ich so den Ruf vernehme. Warum aber will Professor Dumbledore die Tränke erst jetzt für uns nutzen?"

„Er weiss, dass sie eine Gefahr sein können und hat gewartet, bis wir nicht mehr ohne sie auskommen konnten. Es fehlte bisher auch an einem passenden Braupartner."

„Man könnte sich wie eine Spielfigur vorkommen." Er reagierte nicht auf diese Aussage, doch sie konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass er mit ihr übereinstimmte. „Braucht der Dunkle Lord denn keine Tränke?"

„Nein. Er hält nicht viel davon. Sie sind zu subtil für ihn." Er erhob sich. Für heute hatte sie genug erfahren, mehr, als er geplant hatte. „Es ist spät geworden. Bis am Montag."


	12. 12 Kapitel

12. KAPITEL

Das folgende Wochenende war das erste Hogsmeade-Wochenende des Schuljahres. Hermione hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, Ordnung in die vor Vorfreude kaum zu bändigenden Drittklässler zu bringen. Schliesslich waren alle in den Kutschen verstaut und auch sie und ihre Freunde machten sich auf. Hogsmeade hatte inzwischen etwas an Reiz verloren. Klar war es gut, ab und zu vom Schloss wegzukommen, aber es war nicht mehr so aufregend.

Gemächlich schlenderten sie durch die Gassen. Irgendwann liessen sich Harry und Ginny etwas zurückfallen. Hermione bemerkte ein triumphierendes Grinsen auf Rons Gesicht.

„Endlich! Ich warte schon Jahre darauf, dass die beiden sich näher kommen."

„Ron, du hast doch nicht etwa deine Finger im Spiel?"

„Nein. Noch nicht, jedenfalls." Er lachte verschmitzt und schob sich den zappelnden Schenkel eines Schokoladefroschs in den Mund.

„Und was planst du?"

„Willst du mir helfen?"

Eigentlich hielt sie nichts von Verkupplungsversuchen. Aber sie war neugierig. Sehr neugierig. Harry und Ginny würden wirklich ein hübsches Paar abgeben. „Einverstanden."

Ron verschluckte sich. „Echt? Nun, dann machen wir's so: du sprichst mal in Ruhe mit Ginny und ich mit Harry. Wir helfen einfach sanft nach, mit gutem Zureden und Ermutigungen. Natürlich müssen wir die Koordination absprechen."

„Möchtest du das nicht professionell machen, Ron?" Er sah sie mit grossen Augen an und sie gab noch einen drauf. „Partnervermittlungsinstitut Ronald Weasley – seriös und verschwiegen für eine Zukunft in zauberhafter Zeisamkeit." Die beiden schüttelten sich vor Lachen.

Schliesslich waren sie beim „Drei Besen" angelangt und warteten auf Harry und Ginny. Die Kneipe war vollgestopft, doch Rosmerta nahm sich die Zeit, sie freundlich zu begrüssen und zu einem der wenigen freien Tische zu führen.

Pflanzenkunde am nächsten Mittwochnachmittag hielt eine Überraschung für sie bereit. Die Klasse hatte sich in den Lektionen zuvor mit einer äusserst heiklen, aber sehr wirkungsstarken Pilzkolonie herumgeärgert. Der Trick war, sie nur zu besprühen, anstatt zu giessen. Goss man sie, spuckten sie zurück. Hermione hatte Neville überredet, den anderen nichts zu verraten. Wenn sie ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht hätten, hätten sie gewusst, was zu tun war. So aber bekamen sie alle nasse Gesichter, worüber Hermione und Neville sich sehr amüsierten. Ron hingegen regte sich furchtbar auf und murmelte etwas von wegen Snape und schlechtem Einfluss.

„So und jetzt alle mal herhören, kommt bitte etwas näher." Die Schüler scharten sich um Madam Sprout. „Der Schulleiter hat mir endlich eine Exkursion ins Grüne zugesprochen. Wir werden uns am kommenden Samstag um ein Uhr beim Eingang treffen und den Nachmittag in der Umgebung von Hogwarts verbringen. Sie sollen Gelegenheit haben, die heimischen magischen Pflanzen in ihrer natürlichen Umgebung zu erleben. Zum Ausgleich fallen die Lektionen am nächsten Mittwoch aus. Hat jemand eine Frage? – Nein? Gut, dann wünsche ich Ihnen einen schönen Nachmittag."

An diesem Nachmittag wartete nicht wie üblich ein Bücherstapel auf Hermione. Stattdessen fand sie eine Notiz des Professors, die ihr auftrug, mit dem Vielsafttrank zu beginnen. Das Labor war heisser als sonst, da vier Feuer gleichzeitig unter Kesseln brannten. Sie öffnete die obersten Knöpfe ihrer Blouse, krempelte die Ärmel hoch und machte sich ans Werk.

Sie bemerkte nicht, wie die Zeit verflog. Und sie bemerkte auch nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Severus Snape hatte die Nachmittagslektionen hinter sich gebracht und war nicht sonderlich gut gelaunt. Ihrer präzisen Arbeitsweise zuzusehen besänftige ihn zwar etwas, doch gerade die machte ihm klar, dass er ein Hühnchen mit ihr zu rupfen hatte. „Sie waren es!" Er sprach leise, mit gefährlichem Unterton.

Hermione zuckte zusammen und hätte beinahe den Trank vermasselt. Sie sah ihn fragend an.

Rasch glitt er näher. „Sie brauen den Trank offensichtlich nicht zum ersten Mal. Aber es sollte das erste Mal sein. Ich bringe damit den Diebstahl von Zutaten aus meinem Vorrat vor fünf Jahren in Zusammenhang. Nun?" Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ihre Kombinationsgabe und Ihr Erinnerungsvermögen ist bemerkenswert, Sir."

„Das ist mir bekannt. So können Sie sich nicht rauswinden." Wollte Sie zu Slytherin übertreten?

„Ich will mich nicht rauswinden. Wir mussten damals wissen, ob Draco Malfoy die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet hat. Der einzige Weg war, uns in seine Kumpane zu verwandeln, um ihn auszuhorchen. Bestrafen Sie mich, wenn Ihnen das irgendwie hilft."

Seine Augen verengten sich. Er hörte, fühlte plötzlich bewusst, wie das Blut durch seinen Körper raste. Seine Stimme war nun noch leiser und klang belegt. „Oh, das werde ich. Nur nicht jetzt."

Ihr verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck brachte seinen Verstand wieder in normale Bahnen. Merlin! Ihre „Aufforderung" zum Bestrafen hatte gewisse Nebeneffekte des Rufs aufgeweckt. Sie hatte offenbar keine Ahnung, was sie da kurzfristig ausgelöst hatte – welche Bilder vor seinen Augen aufgetaucht waren. Sie konnte von Glück sagen, dass er sich einigermassen unter Kontrolle hatte und den Ruf, der gerade reagieren wollte, unterdrücken konnte - noch. Das durfte sie nie, nie erfahren. Und er wollte es auch vergessen. Themawechsel. „Worin besteht eigentlich diese spezielle Beziehung zwischen Ihnen und Draco, von der Lucius gesprochen hat?"

„Ich habe keine spezielle Beziehung mit Draco. Hatte nie eine und werde nie eine haben. Höchstwahrscheinlich hat er damit die Ohrfeige gemeint, die ich Draco im dritten Jahr verpasst habe."

Ein Grinsen leuchtete kurz auf seinem Gesicht auf. Dann wurde er ernst. „Schlagen Sie besser nie einen ausgewachsenen Slytherin. Das hätte Konsequenzen. Und Ihr Zauberstab würde Ihnen kaum nützen."

Mit dieser eigenartigen Aussage drehte er sich um und ging zum perlmutternen Kessel. Hermione wunderte sich schon seit Wochen, was er darin genau herstellte. Es musste sich um irgendein Experiment handeln, denn er machte sich stets Notizen, wenn er etwas hinzufügte oder die Konsistenz überprüfte. Aller Neugier zum Trotz hatte sie beschlossen, ihn vorerst nicht danach zu fragen. Vielleicht würde er es ihr von selbst eines Tages erzählen.

Im Raum war es war mittlerweile noch heisser geworden, feuchtheiss wie in einem tropischen Land. Nach einer Weile verliess der Professor das Labor. Kurze Zeit später kehrte er zurück. Er hatte seine Robe abgelegt und trug nun ein schwarzes, eng anliegendes T-Shirt. Hermione konnte nicht anders, als ihn anzustarren. Sie hatte sich bisher nie überlegt, wie er unter der voluminösen Robe aussah. Wofür auch. Und nun spazierte er einfach so in einem T-Shirt herum. Einem T-Shirt, das keinen Zweifel über den gut gebauten Körper darunter liess. Er hatte keine Muskelberge, aber er war auch nicht dünn und ohne Form. Er musste ihr Starren bemerkt haben. Bevor er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zuwandte, sah er sie kurz spöttisch an und hob eine Augenbraue.

Hermione bemühte sich in der Folge, ihn nicht mehr zu beachten als sie dies normalerweise tat. Als sie mit ihrer Arbeit fertig war, konzentrierte sie sich darauf, nur seinen Kopf anzusehen. „Werden Sie den Vielsafttrank beaufsichtigen oder soll ich täglich vorbeischauen?"

„Sofern Sie die Zeit zwischen unseren Brauphasen ohne Laborentzugserscheinungen überstehen, kümmere ich mich um den Trank."

„Schön. Wenn ich jeden Tag käme, hätte ich gar keine Zeit mehr zur Vorfreude."

„Und das ist so einmalig, dass wir es verhindern wollen. Allerdings werden wir in Zukunft häufiger Tränke machen, die zwischen den Brauphasen ein bis zwei Stunden ruhen müssen. Wir werden in dieser Zeit Occlumency üben, aber nicht nur. Sie können Ihre Hausaufgaben mitbringen. So verlieren Sie keine Zeit – und ich auch nicht."

„Einverstanden. Bis Freitag."

„Habe ich gesagt, dass Sie gehen können?" Er ging wieder in seinen Wohnraum und kam mit einem Buch zurück. „Kennen Sie diese Blume?"

„Die graue Blume? Madam Sprout hat von ihr erzählt, aber in Natura habe ich noch keine gesehen."

„Sie ist sehr selten und lässt sich nicht in einem Gewächshaus anbauen. Wir werden sie später für einen der Dunklen Tränke brauchen. Ich weiss, dass sie in der Gegend, in die uns die Exkursion führen wird, in anderen Jahren gesichtet worden ist. Geben Sie mir ein unauffälliges Zeichen, wenn Sie auf die Pflanze stossen."

„Sie werden auch dabei sein?"

„Mir wird die zweifelhafte Ehre zuteil, zur Schutztruppe für Potter zu gehören."

„Herzliches Beileid. Nutzen Sie die Gelegenheit, ein bisschen Farbe abzubekommen."


	13. 13 Kapitel

13. KAPITEL

Der Samstag entpuppte sich als sonnig und angenehm warm, doch ein Hauch Herbst lag bereits in der Luft. Möglicherweise würde das Thermometer im nächsten halben Jahr nie mehr so hoch klettern. Gleich nach dem Mittagessen hatten sich die Siebtklässler wie verlangt vor den Portalen versammelt. Madam Sprout war bereits da und kurz darauf trafen auch Severus Snape, Remus Lupin und Minerva McGonagall ein. Neville, der neben Hermione stand, wurde augenblicklich bleich. Sie drückte seine Hand. „Er ist nur als Begleitperson dabei, Neville. Halte dich einfach von ihm fern. Es ist nicht sein Unterricht."

„Ich versuchs, Hermione." Er klang ganz und gar nicht überzeugt, fasste sich während des Marschs allerdings langsam wieder.

Harry und Ron allerdings konnten sich nicht beruhigen. „Hoffentlich hat er vorher Sonnenschutz eingeschmiert."

Ron gluckste. „Hoffentlich nicht! Wäre doch toll, ihn mit hochrotem, geschundenen Gesicht zu sehen!"

Hermione, die vor ihnen ging, wandte sich um, um den Professor zu verteidigen, doch das war nicht nötig.

„Das Ihre wird immer noch röter sein, Mister Weasley. Und was das geschunden angeht – soll ich Ihnen nachhelfen?" Kein Zweifel, wem die leise, gefährliche Stimme hinter ihnen gehörte.

Harry und Ron drehten sich erschrocken um. Beim Anblick des Zauberstabs, der auf ihn gerichtet war, suchte Ron mit einem Satz hinter Harry Schutz und riss ihn mit sich um. Beide kullerten den Hügel, den sie soeben erklommen hatten, seitlich herunter und rappelten sich unter dem Gelächter aller wieder auf. Ron hatte Grasflecken im Gesicht und ballte die Fäuste voller Zorn. Dann half er Harry, dessen Brille zu suchen. Der Zug kam wieder in Bewegung und als Snape an Hermione, die auf ihre Freunde wartete, vorbeiging, konnte sie nicht anders als ihm zuzuzwinkern. Er schien ganz der übellaunige Zaubertränkemeister wie immer zu sein. Hermione hatte aber in den letzten Wochen gelernt, den Ausdruck seiner Augen zu lesen. Und danach zu urteilen war er äusserst zufrieden mit seiner Leistung und bemühte sich krampfhaft, den Triumph nicht offen zu zeigen.

Schliesslich hatten sie ihr Forschungsgebiet erreicht. Es war eine Stunde Fussmarsch von Hogwarts entfernt. Am Fusse zweier Hügel lag ein kleiner Tümpel, an dessen anderem Ufer sich eine grosse Wiese erstreckte, die ihrerseits von einem Wald begrenzt wurde. „Könnt ihr mich alle hören?"

McGonagall und Lupin stiessen einander diskret an. Diese Frage Sprouts erinnerte sie zu sehr an Gilderoy Lockhart, um ihr weiterhin nicht zu glauben, dass der ihr Cousin dritten Grades war. Snapes Schnauben hinter ihnen machte deutlich, dass ihm dies ebenfalls nicht entgangen war.

„Gut. Bitte teilt euch in zwei Gruppen auf. Die eine Gruppe wird hier unter der Aufsicht von Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape die Flora des Tümpels und der Hügel untersuchen. Die anderen widmen sich der Wiese und dem Waldrand. In einer Dreiviertelstunde wechseln wir. Eure Beobachtungen möchte ich am nächsten Mittwoch auf zwei Fuss Pergament verarbeitet sehen."

Harry und Ron entschieden sich natürlich für die Gruppe mit Sprout und Lupin und Hermione schloss sich ihnen an. Gemeinsam durchkämmten sie die Wiese nach magischen Pflanzen und notierten sich Standort, unmittelbare Umgebung sowie den Vegetationsfortschritt. Harry und Ron taten sich dann mit Dean und Seamus zusammen, die gerade vom Waldrand zurückkamen, um einander diskret abzuschreiben. Hermione hielt nichts von solchen Methoden und machte sich alleine zum Waldrand auf. Sie wusste, dass die gesuchte Blume mit Vorliebe am Waldrand wuchs und hielt angestrengt Ausschau nach der grauen Blüte oder den stachligen Blättern.

„Hermione, darf ich dich etwas fragen?" Remus klang unsicher.

„Immer, Remus."

„Denkst du wirklich, dass die Prophezeiung… dass sie von Sirius' Rückkehr spricht?"

„Ja. Aber du weißt, was Professor Dumbledore dazu gesagt hat."

Er schien trotzdem erleichtert. „Ich glaube noch immer, dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt, ihn zurückzuholen. Er kann nicht tot sein. Nicht so."

„Das ist auch meine Ansicht. Ihr ward mehr als blosse Freunde, oder?" Sie musste einfach wissen, ob ihr Verdacht zutraf.

Remus hatte diese Frage schon seit einiger Zeit erwartet. Er wusste trotzdem nicht genau, wie reagieren. „Nun… ja. Wir merkten im siebten Jahr, dass da mehr war. Eigentlich hatten wir es bereits länger gewusst, aber es uns einzugestehen war schwierig. Ohne die Butterbiere, die Albus am Weihnachtsball spendiert hatte, hätten wir es vielleicht nie geschafft. Doch ab dieser Nacht waren wir zusammen. Wir hielten es geheim, nur James und später Lilly wussten Bescheid."

„Euer Geheimnis ist sicher bei mir."

„Danke."

„Hast du je geglaubt, dass er James und Lilly verraten hat?"

„Nein. Die erste Zeit danach habe ich versucht, ihn zu hassen und zu glauben, was man über ihn las. Aber ich schaffte beides nicht. Schliesslich zog ich mich zurück und fürchtete jeden Tag, dass die Dementoren ihn besiegen würden." In seinen Augen glitzerten Tränen und er schnäuzte sich tüchtig in ein Taschentuch.

„Und jetzt hast du ihn ein zweites Mal verloren."

„Kannst du noch ein Geheimnis für dich behalten?" Sie nickte. „Ich weiss, dass er noch lebt, wie auch immer. Kurz nach der Geschichte in der Heulenden Hütte haben wir uns magisch verbunden. Ich empfange noch immer Emotionen von ihm, von Zeit zu Zeit jedenfalls."

„Weiss Professor Dumbledore das?"

Remus lächelte. „Was weiss er schon nicht? Aber solange wir nicht wissen, wie wir Sirius zurückholen können, gilt er offiziell als tot. Auch Harry dürfen wir nichts anderes erzählen. Trotz unserer intensiven Forschungen haben wir bisher nichts über den Vorhang herausgefunden. Möglicherweise steht in einem der Dunklen Bücher etwas. Doch die existieren nur als Einzelstücke und befinden sich allesamt im Privatbesitz von Todessern. Leider haben wir nichts in den Büchern von Severus gefunden."

Sie hatten sich immer weiter von den anderen entfernt. Hermione wollte Remus gerade nach seinem Verhältnis zu den Magiearten fragen, als aus dem Wald das Geräusch knackender Äste zu hören war. Sekunden später brach Neville zum Wald aus und landete knapp vor ihnen auf dem Bauch.

„Mr. Longbottom, haben Sie sich verletzt?" Remus und Hermione halfen Neville wieder auf die Beine.

„Nein, Sir. Danke. Ich wurde von einem Eichhörnchen mit Tannenzapfen beschossen und floh. Ich bin wohl über etwas gestolpert."

Hermione verkniff sich ein Lachen und hielt nach dem Grund für Nevilles Fall Ausschau. Da, gleich zwischen den ersten Bäumen lag ein grauer, moosüberwachsener Stein. Sie bückte sich um zu sehen, ob der Stein lose war. Ihr Atem stockte. Nur zwei Zentimeter daneben blühten in Bodennähe drei der grauen Blumen. Sie waren unversehrt. Ohne Nevilles Missgeschick hätte sie sie kaum gefunden, denn man konnte sie aus stehender Position leicht für einen Teil des Steins halten. Rasch erhob sie sich wieder. „Du bist über einen Stein gestolpert, Neville. Kommt, lasst uns zurückgehen. Der Wechsel wird bald erfolgen."

Zu ihrer Erleichterung schenkte Neville dem Stein nicht mehr als einen flüchtigen Blick. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass er die Blumen besser nicht entdeckte. Während Remus und Neville ihrer Aufforderung nachkamen, kauerte sie sich nochmals hin und gab vor, die Schuhe zu binden. Snape, der sich mit Professor McGonagall unterhalten hatte, stand noch auf halber Höhe des einen Hügels. Er musste den Vorfall mitbekommen haben, denn er blickte in ihre Richtung. Ihn fixierend deutete sie kurz mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Boden. Er antwortete ihr mit einem kaum merklichen Nicken.

Sobald die Gruppen aufgeteilt worden waren, hatte sich Severus Snape zur Spitze des einen Hügels aufgemacht. Von dort aus konnte er das Forschungsgebiet überblicken und hatte zudem eine gewisse Distanz zwischen sich und den Schülern. Minerva allerdings war ihm nach einer Weile gefolgt. Das konnte vieles bedeuten, doch er sah ihrem Gesicht an, dass sie etwas ganz bestimmtes von ihm wollte. Und er ahnte, dass ihm das Gesprächsthema kaum gefallen würde. Albus und Minerva waren die einzigen, die seine ganze Geschichte kannten und die Einblick in andere seiner Seiten erhalten hatten, aber sie waren auch die einzigen, die ihn durchschauten und für ihn unangenehme Themen ansprachen.

„Für einen Moment konnte ich eben wirklich Gilderoy Lockhart in Madam Sprout sehen. Wie schade, dass ich damals bei der die Duell-Vorführung zwischen dir und Gilderoy nicht dabei war. Ich hätte gerne gesehen, wie du kurzen Prozess mit ihm gemacht hast."

„Da sieh einer an. Eine Gryffindor, die sich für meine Taten begeistert?"

„Ich bin wohl nicht die einzige."

Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie sie dir vorher amüsiert zugezwinkert hat. Und auch, dass du sie einen Moment lang anders angeschaut hast, als du Schüler sonst anschaust. Ich nehme an, ihr versteht euch gut?"

„Such dir deinen Klatsch anderswo, Minerva." Der Lehrkörper – er ausgenommen – hatte eine Schwäche für Gerüchte. Er würde sich hüten, sich ihnen auf dem Serviertablett selber auszuliefern.

„Ich bin nicht aus Klatsch aus, Severus. Ich interessiere mich für Miss Granger."

„Ich habe deiner Lieblingsschülerin bisher nicht den Kopf abgebissen und werde es auch in Zukunft nicht tun."

Minerva McGonagall wusste, dass sie hartnäckig bleiben musste, wollte sie mehr erfahren. Sie hatte lange schon gelernt, mit seinen Launen umzugehen und hatte es hin und wieder geschafft, andere Seiten von ihm kennenzulernen. Seiten, die er ansonsten wohl nur in der Einsamkeit seiner Räume zuliess, wenn überhaupt. „Es würde mich nicht erstaunen, wenn ihr beide nach und nach den anderen schätzen lerntet. Ihr habt beide brillante Hirne. Ihr seht Bücher als beste Gesellschaft an. Sie hat ähnliche Talente und Interessen wie du. Ihr habt beide die Tendenz, euch in der Arbeit zu verlieren. Und sie teilt offenbar deinen Sinn für Humor."

Er wusste, dass sie die Wahrheit sprach. Seit dem Moment des stillen gegenseitigen Verständnisses letzte Woche war er nicht mehr umhin gekommen, sich einzugestehen, wie ähnlich sie ihm war. „Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das irgendetwas angeht, Minerva." Er hatte es vielleicht sich eingestanden, aber er war nicht bereit, das anderen gegenüber zu tun.

Die Frau neben ihm lachte freundlich. „Schon gut, Severus. Ich weiss, dass es so ist. Und du weißt es auch." Damit machte sie sich wieder an den Abstieg. „Der Wechsel wird bald erfolgen, wir sollten wieder runtergehen."

Er folgte ihr, blieb aber auf halber Höhe stehen. Drüben am Waldrand, etwas abseits, wo Remus und Hermione sich lange unterhalten hatten, vollführte Longbottom eine Bauchlandung. Dieser unfähige Junge! Was war es wohl diesmal? Nein, er wollte es lieber gar nicht wissen. Er hatte sich in der Vergangenheit genug mit ihm herumgeärgert. Er wollte gerade weitergehen, als das Verhalten seiner Braupartnerin seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Sie hatte sich gebückt und schien einen Augenblick lang etwas im Gras zu betrachten. Ob sie wohl die Blume gefunden hatte? Die Stelle wäre durchaus passend. Er beobachtete, wie sie etwas zu Neville sagte und ihn und Remus dann vorausschickte. Sie gab vor, sich die Schuhe zu binden, ihr schweifender Blick fand ihn und sie deutete kurz auf den Boden. Er nickte unauffällig, froh um ihre Diskretion.

Einmal mehr war der Tränkemeister froh darüber, dass keiner der Schüler etwas zu schaffen haben wollte mit ihm und sie ihn soweit irgend möglich nicht beachteten. Rasch gelangte er zur Stelle, die Hermione ihm bedeutet hatte. Sorgfältig schritt er näher, darauf bedacht, nicht irrtümlich auf die Blumen zu treten. Da, ein Stein. Das sah der grauen Blume ähnlich. Er ging näher hin und fand seinen Verdacht bestätigt. Kaum die Lippen bewegend sprach er eine Formel, während seine Hand die dazugehörige Bewegung ausführte. Den Schild, den er über die Blumen legte, würde die wertvollen Pflanzen vor neugierigen Blicken verbergen und vor unvorsichtigen Schritten schützen.


	14. 14 Kapitel

14. KAPITEL

Hermione fühlte seit Tagen eine seltsame innere Anspannung. Erstmals wahrgenommen hatte sie sie am Herzschlag und dem durch die Adern rauschenden Blut bewusst. Es schien, als ob das Blut eine Botschaft oder genauer eine Forderung an sie stellte und sie musste ihren Willen anstrengen, um das Rauschen niederzukämpfen und ihrem Verstand wieder die Oberhand zu geben. Sie ahnte, dass sie Snape von der Veränderung erzählen sollte, doch etwas in ihr wehrte sich dagegen. Ausserdem hatte sie einen Weg gefunden, das Drängen des Blutes zu besänftigen, wenigstens für eine Weile. Noch am Samstagabend hatte sie sich einen Ausflug gegönnt. Aber sie war nicht nur geflogen, sondern hatte zum ersten Mal überhaupt in der Luft gejagt. Bis dahin hatte sie nie das Bedürfnis dazu verspürt, doch in dieser Nacht jagte sie das erste Insekt noch ehe sie sich dessen überhaupt bewusst wurde. Die Beute zu orten, sie zu verfolgen und schliesslich zuzuschnappen verschaffte ihr eine Art Befriedigung und hinterliess ein Gefühl der Ruhe für den folgenden Tag.

Sie hatte in der vergangenen Woche auch versucht, mit Ginny über Harry zu sprechen. Doch ihr war es nicht anders ergangen als Ron zuvor mit Harry. Sowohl Harry wie auch Ginny hatten gesagt, sie wüssten die Bemühungen durchaus zu schätzen, aber sie beide bedürften keinem Kuppeldienst. Ron und sie waren beide etwas ratlos zurückgeblieben und mit dem Verdacht, dass das Traumpaar in spe bereits weiter war, als sie vermutet hatten und sich irgendwie abgesprochen hatte. Nun, dann würden sie die Sache vorerst laufen lassen und auf eine andere Gelegenheit warten.

Nun war Freitag und sie bedauerte, nicht ausfliegen zu können. Wäre sie irgendein Singvogel gewesen, hätte sie sich vielleicht einen Mittagsflug gestattet, aber als Fledermaus würde sie Gefahr laufen, Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Severus Snapes Braupartnerin machte an diesem Abend einen leicht abgekämpften, übellaunigen Eindruck. Er konnte sehen, dass ihre Schultermuskeln verkrampft waren und wunderte sich insgeheim, was der Auslöser war. Versuchsweise hob er eine fragende Augenbraue, als sie sich ihm näherte.

Sie seufzte. „Quidditch. Man kann keinen Schritt tun, ohne dass einen irgendjemand damit belästigt. Ich bin froh, wenn das verdammte Spiel morgen hinter uns ist." Seit wann kümmerte er sich eigentlich um die Befindlichkeit von Schülern?

„Verständlich."

Sie warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

„Ihnen dürfte kaum entgangen sein, dass ich kein Mannschaftsmensch bin und Menschenmengen lieber aus dem Weg gehe. Quidditch ist in meinen Augen nichts Vergnügliches."

„Mir geht es ähnlich. Dann werden wir beide morgen dort nur anwesend sein, weil es gewissermassen zu unserer Pflicht gehört."

„Ja. Ich möchte Ihnen allerdings sehr empfehlen, mich nicht nochmals in Flammen zu setzen."

„Das wissen Sie auch?" Einen Moment lang war Furcht in ihren Augen zu erkennen.

„Offensichtlich."

„Wir waren damals davon überzeugt, dass Sie Harry verhext haben. Wir wussten noch nicht, dass man Ihnen trauen kann."

„Kann man?"

„Harry und Ron glauben mittlerweile wenigstens, dass Sie wirklich auf unserer Seite sind. Aber ich vertraue Ihnen." Sie war sehr ernst geworden und erwiderte seinen forschenden Blick ruhig, aber mit vielsagender Intensität.

„Vertrauen ist ein grosses Wort. Sie sollten nicht so damit um sich werfen."

„Tue ich nicht. Sie haben sich mein Vertrauen erst in den letzten Wochen verdient."

Er wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Vertrauen war etwas fremdes für einen Slyhterin und für ihn noch viel mehr. Voll vertraut hatten ihm bisher nur Albus und Minerva. Und er war nie im Stand gewesen, ihnen ganz zu vertrauen. Es hatte ihn grosse Überwindung gekostet, ihnen seine ganze Vergangenheit und seine Beweggründe darzulegen, ihnen gewissermassen sein ganzes Leben zu übergeben. Seither hatte er ihnen nur selten erlaubt, tiefer in sein Inneres zu blicken. Er zog seit jeher die Einsamkeit und Verschlossenheit vor, die ihn vor Verrat und Verletzungen schützte. Und nun war da Hermione, die erklärte, dass sie ihm vertraute. Er hätte dieses Statement gerne als Unsinn abgetan, aber ihre ernste Miene und der absolut ehrliche Ausdruck ihrer Augen machten ihm klar, dass sie dem Wort Vertrauen dieselbe tiefe, weittragende Bedeutung zumass wie er. Er unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Das war zuviel der Ehre für einen wie ihn. Er war nicht bereit, Hermione ebenso zu vertauen und er wusste nicht, ob er es je sein würde oder sein wollte. Moment – seit wann dachte er eigentlich als Hermione von ihr?

Sie hatte nicht im Sinn gehabt, ihm zu sagen, dass sie ihm vertraute. Und sie sah in seinen Augen, welche Wirkung ihre Worte hatten. Unglauben, Unsicherheit, Erstaunen und schliesslich so etwas wie stille Akzeptanz. „Was brauen wir heute?" Sie war bestrebt, eine Brücke aus der Befangenheit des Moments zu schlagen.

„Der Vollmond naht, Remus braucht morgen den Wolfsbanntrank. Ich überlasse Ihnen diese Aufgabe und kümmere mich derweil um mein – Projekt." Sein Körper spannte sich unverzüglich an, während er auf ihre Frage wartete. Doch sie kam nicht. Einmal mehr schätzte er ihren Sinn für Diskretion. Sie schien zu fühlen, wenn er auf etwas nicht näher eingehen wollte oder konnte und liess es dabei bewenden.

Die folgende Stunde des stillen Brauens tat ihr sichtlich gut. Die Schultermuskeln entspannten sich langsam und sie wurde lebendiger. Severus Snape lächelte sanft ab dieser Feststellung. Auch er fand sich nach einem anstrengenden, zermürbenden Tag jeweils bei der abendlichen Tätigkeit in seinem Labor selbst wieder. Allerdings fühlte er, dass sie nicht ganz loslassen konnte. Dass da etwas war, das sie bedrängte. Sein Blut, stets vom Ruf beherrscht und nur durch Disziplin und Willenskraft von ihm gezügelt, reagierte äusserst sensibel auf Veränderungen, die die schwarze oder auch die weisse Magie im Körper von jemandem herbeiführten. Möglich, dass sie selbst es noch gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Er würde vorerst zuwarten und sich aufs Beobachten beschränken.

Der Oktober zog gemächlich aber stetig durchs Land. Er brachte kühlere Luft, mehr Regen und die Blätter der Laubbäume verloren allmählich ihre Blätter. Im Gegensatz zum September verlief der Oktober ohne nennenswerte Turbulenzen. Das gryffindorsche Quidditchteam feierte den prestigeträchtigen Sieg über Slytherin ausgiebig und später im Oktober trug Hufflepuff einen Sieg über Ravenclaw heim. Harry und Ginny steckten nun des Öfteren die Köpfe zusammen und schienen wirklich keiner Hilfe von Ron oder Hermione zu gebrauchen. Durch das schlechtere Wetter fanden die Schüler eher Zeit, sich auf ihre Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren und die Gryffindors verbrachten manchen Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum, lernend bis spät oder zusammensitzend und allen möglichen Sinn und Unsinn diskutierend. Der Orden des Phoenix machte sich langsam Sorgen über die Tatsache, dass das Auflösen der Prophezeiung so gar nicht von Fleck kam. Doch Dumbledore mahnte zur Geduld und verwies darauf, dass auch Voldemort stagnierte. Voldemort war laut Snapes spärlichen Kommentaren zunehmend wütend über den Zustand, plante jedoch unbeirrt auf einen Angriff Ende April hin.

In der Zusammenarbeit zwischen dem Tränkemeister und seiner Braupartnerin hatte sich eine Art Routine eingeschlichen. Sie brauten die Tränke, trainierten Occlumency und verbrachten die Braupausen gemeinsam in seinem Wohnzimmer, er korrigierend oder lesend, sie lernend oder ebenfalls lesend. Er hatte ihr erlaubt, sich in seiner Büchersammlung zu bedienen, was sie mit grosser Begeisterung tat. Und immer wieder sassen sie in den bequemen Polstersesseln vor dem prasselnden Feuer und unterhielten sich bei einer Tasse Tee über das Tränkebrauen, andere magische Gebiete, wissenschaftliche Forschung, Bücher und allerlei Kleinigkeiten aus dem Hogwartsleben. Die Zusammenarbeit war für beide schon lange kein Müssen mehr, sondern eine Bereicherung des Alltags und zunehmend wichtig.

Jetzt, der November hatte gerade begonnen und sie schaute Ron und Ginny bei einer Runde Zauberschach zu, erinnerte sich Hermione zum wiederholten Mal an den Montagabend vor einer Woche, der äusserst ereignisreich gewesen war. Währenddem sie den Dunklen Trank, den sie gebraut hatten, abkühlen liessen, hatte Snape sie zum geheimnisvollen perlmutternen Kessel gebeten. Ohne grosses Drumherum hatte er sie in seiner typisch nüchternen, wissenschaftlichen Art in sein streng geheimes Projekt eingeweiht. Er erklärte, dass er an einem Trank arbeitete, der die schützenden und stärkenden Elemente sowohl der hellen als auch der dunklen Magie kombinierte. Eine derartige Kombination gab es bisher nicht und wurde gemeinhin als unrealisierbar angesehen, aber wenn es ihm gelingen würde, hätten sie eine äusserst wichtige Waffe im Kampf gegen Voldemort in der Hand. Nur Albus wusste von seinen Versuchen und unterstützte ihn wann immer nötig mit seinen Kenntnissen der hellen Magie. In den vergangenen Monaten hatte er die zahlreichen Zutaten in immer wieder ändernder Reihenfolge und Menge in den Trank gegeben und er hatte eben erst die wirkungsvollste Kombination entdeckt. Nun begann die mühselige Arbeit des Überarbeitens und der Feinabstimmung. Ob der Trank wirklich funktionierte, würde sich allerdings erst im Februar zeigen. Dann nämlich würden sie die graue Blume pflücken können, die als mächtiges Bindeglied die einzelnen Bestandteile zusammenhalten und deren Wirkung kumulieren würde.

Sie wurden abrupt unterbrochen, als der Kamin grün aufflammte und die Funken den Namen Sibyll Trelawney schrieben. Hermione wusste, dass Snapes Kamine nur für eine sehr kleine Anzahl Leute frei zugänglich waren und alle anderen angekündigt und erst auf sein Einverständnis hin eingelassen wurden.

„Oh, Frauenbesuch. Ich gehen dann besser."

„Nein! Gehen Sie nicht." Er starrte mit entsetztem Gesicht auf die Schrift und schien zunehmend wütend. „Zu meinem grössten Bedauern muss ich sie leider einlassen. Sie wird aber hoffentlich schnell wieder gehen, wenn sie sieht, dass Sie da sind."

Hermione beschloss, vom Moment zu profitieren. „Also gut. Aber nur, wenn Sie mir nachher zwei, drei Fragen zur Beziehung zwischen Ihnen und ihr beantworten."

„Das ist definitiv eine Slytherinmethode. Nun, ich habe leider keine Wahl. Einverstanden."

Kurz darauf stolperte Sybill Trelawney aus dem Kamin. „Severus, ich habe in meiner Kristallkugel gesehen, dass du einsam bist."

„Aha." Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und klang wie im Klassenzimmer, während Hermione verzweifelt versuchte, den aufsteigenden Lachanfall zu unterdrücken.

Trelawney blinzelte hinter ihren dicken Gläsern, die ihr Glubschaugen gaben und musterte Hermione erstaunt. „Du hast Besuch. Meine Kugel war wohl etwas beschlagen – oder ist vielleicht meine Brille nicht ganz sauber?" Sie nahm sie ab und rieb mit einem Büschel, der aus verschiedenen ihrer Seidentücher bestand, auf den Gläsern herum. „Wir kennen einander, nicht?"

„Flüchtig." Oh nein, sie wollte da nicht hineingezogen werden.

Snape warf ihr einen spöttischen Blick zu, der von einem Hauch eines boshaften Lächelns begleitet wurde. Was sie konnte, konnte er schon lange. Schliesslich war er der Slytherin hier. „Das ist Miss Granger. Sie ist eine Freundin von Harry Potter und hat deinen Unterricht schon früh wieder aufgegeben. Sie hat leider, leider nichts übrig für das wertvolle und exakte Feld der Wahrsagerei."

Hermione war nicht mehr so sehr zum Lachen zu Mute. Sie hätte ahnen müssen, dass er sich irgendwie für ihre Unverschämtheit rächen würde. Der würde etwas erleben, nachher.

„Hören Sie, was mein Severus Ihnen sagt, Miss Granger? Sie sollten auf ihn hören. So ignorant kann man doch gar nicht sein. Nehmen Sie sich doch ein Beispiel an Lavender und Parvati. Äusserst talentiert."

Ihr Severus? Das Lachen kehrte zurück, stärker nun. Dass Snape neben ihr leicht zusammengezuckt war, machte die Sache auch nicht besser.

„Sibyll, ich warne dich. Es ist für mich eine Kleinigkeit, dich ins Innere deiner Kristallkugel zu hexen, beschlagen oder nicht." Er war klar nicht amüsiert. Hermione dagegen umso mehr.

„Severus, du Wilder! Wie in meiner Vision. Du magst noch nicht bereit sein, aber unsere gemeinsame Zukunft wurde vorausgesagt. Ich werde wunderbar träumen von dir heute Nacht. Auf Wiedersehen." Damit war sie weg.

Es war auch Zeit, denn Hermione konnte sich nicht mehr länger beherrschen. Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe sie sich wieder gefasst hatte und dem sauren Blick von Severus gewahr wurde. „Entschuldigung, das war wirklich zu komisch, grösstenteils jedenfalls. Also, ich höre. Weshalb ist sie hinter Ihnen her? Und was ist mit dieser Vision?"

Er seufzte. „Weshalb sie hinter mir her ist, weiss ich auch nicht. In meiner ersten Zeit hier besuchte sie mich regelmässig, bis ich eines Tages etwas grob wurde. Eine Weile lang begnügte sie sich mit schriftlichen Botschaften, doch vor ein paar Jahren hatte sie einen Traum, den sie bis heute für eine Vision hält. Seither belästigt sie mich regelmässig. Meist verweigere ich ihr den Eintritt, aber Albus hat aus was für Gründen auch immer darauf bestanden, sie ab und zu einzulassen."

„Und was beinhaltete der Traum?"

Beinahe überstürzt verliess er den Raum, eine Spur bleicher als sonst und bald darauf hörte Hermione Glas klirren.

Neugierig folgte sie ihm und sah, dass er sich einen grosszügigen Schluck Feuerwhiskey einschenkte und unverzüglich hinuntergoss. Während er sich ein weiteres Glas einschenkte, fragte er leicht gereizt: „Was?"

„Sie schulden mir noch eine Antwort, Professor."

Er leerte das Glas eines Zugs und nun war seine Stimme heiser und rau. „Ich schulde Ihnen gar nichts. Ich bin ein Slytherin, schon vergessen? Kommen Sie, wir haben einen Trank fertigzustellen."

Hermione hätte gerne aufbegehrt aber sie wusste, dass dies zwecklos wäre. Ausserdem waren ihre Hirnfunktionen momentan ein bisschen gelähmt. Diese Stimme… Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen unzählige Facetten dieser unglaublichen Stimme kennen gelernt. Wie hatte ihr das nur sechs Jahre lang entgehen können? Dazu kamen die geschmeidigen, genauen Bewegungen seiner Hände und die Art, wie er sich bewegte… Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu verdrängen und folgte ihm ins Labor.


	15. 15 Kapitel

15. KAPITEL

„Hermione, worüber lachst du?"

Rons Frage schreckte sie aus den Erinnerungen auf. „Ich eh… mir ist nur gerade eingefallen, wie Crookshanks heute Morgen einer Fliege nachjagte."

„Ach so. Dann hast du meinen Siegeszug also nicht mitbekommen?"

„Tut mir leid, Ron. Aber ich bin überzeugt, dass er wie immer genial war. Gratulation!" Ron machte sich davon und Hermione bemerkte den zweifelnden Blick Ginnys.

Ginny hatte schon seit ein paar Wochen eine Veränderung und Tendenz zur Tagträumerei bei Hermione festgestellt. Das eben war definitiv eine Ausrede gewesen. Sie wollte zu gerne wissen, was genau bei ihrer Freundin ablief. Vielleicht würde sich ja mit einer Art Informationsaustausch etwas machen lassen. „Kann ich dich mal sprechen, Hermione?"

Die beiden jungen Frauen gingen gemeinsam in Hermiones Zimmer und machten es sich mit ein paar Kissen auf dem Boden gemütlich. „Worüber hast du wirklich gelacht?"

„Ich sagte doch, Crookshanks…"

„Meinem Bruder kannst du etwas vorgaukeln, aber mir nicht. Komm, ich habe doch schon lange gemerkt, dass sich da was tut bei dir. Ich erzähle dir auch von Harry und mir."

„Es ist wirklich nichts, Ginny. Nur eine Episode, die sich kürzlich während der Projektlektionen zugetragen hat. Ich kann dir wirklich nicht mehr sagen. Snape würde mich in etwas Abscheuliches verhexen, wenn ich es täte."

„Snape ist es also?" Ginnys grüne Augen sahen sie mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Wissen an.

„Ist was?"

„Derjenige, an den du immer wieder denkst."

„Nun, ich mache mein Projekt bei ihm. Ich denke eher an mein Projekt, würde ich sagen."

„Hermione! Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich? Erstens weiss ich, dass du ein Ordensmitglied bist und mit ihm gemeinsam für den Orden arbeitest und zweitens denkst du doch an ihn."

„Woher weißt du, das mit dem Orden?" Dieses Eingeständnis ihrer Freundin überraschte sie.

„Nun, ich habe genügend Brüder, um dreckige Tricks zu lernen. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, niemand sonst weiss von deiner Mitgliedschaft."

„Nicht einmal Harry?" Vielleicht schaffte sie es, das Gespräch auf eine für sie sicherere Ebene zu bringen.

„Gerade er sowieso nicht. Schau, damals, in der Kammer des Schreckens, hat mir Tom viel über die helle und die dunkle Magie erzählt. Ich weiss, dass Harry sein Gegenpol ist und gewisse Dinge besser nicht erfährt." Sie hatte sich etwas versteift.

„Das hast du nie erzählt. Ich werde es für mich behalten, versprochen."

„Es ist nicht mein Lieblingsthema. Aber vielleicht können wir ja jetzt aufrichtig miteinander sprechen. Was ist da zwischen dir und Snape?"

Hermione schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. „Ehrlich, ich weiss es nicht. Er ist anders, wenn wir alleine sind. Nicht von Beginn an, natürlich. Es hat sich irgendwie entwickelt und mittlerweile verbringen wir eine überaus fruchtbare Zeit zusammen."

„Fruchtbar?"

„Nicht, wie du meinst!" Hermione errötete. „Mehr im Sinne von Wissensaustausch, gemeinsamen Interessen, ähnlichem Humor."

„Ähnlicher Humor?"

Hermione lachte. „Langsam wundere ich mich, weshalb ich noch immer wegen meiner vielen Fragen verschrien bin. Doch, er hat Humor. Sarkastisch und kratzend zumeist, manchmal auch unfreiwillig komisch."

„Was ist mit der körperlichen Anziehung?"

„Ich kann nicht bestreiten, dass er mir besser gefällt als auch schon. Damit hat sich's aber wohl, denke ich."

Ginny sah, dass Hermione ihr im Moment nicht mehr sagen würde. Effektiv hatte sie ihr bereits eine ganze Menge anvertraut.

„Jetzt du. Bist du mit Harry zusammen?"

„Nein. Noch nicht, hoffe ich. Es ist ja so aufregend! Alles kribbelt und ich kann meine Augen kaum von ihm wenden. Wir verstehen und übrigens prima. Bitte unternimm aber nichts. Harry und ich wollen das langsam angehen."

Sie sassen noch länger zusammen und merkten, wie gut ihnen beiden das Aussprechen und Austauschen tat.

Am nächsten Abend – ein Freitag – kam Hermione im Labor an, als Snape gerade im Begriff war, es zu verlassen.

„Miss Granger. Der Dunkle Lord ruft, ich muss gehen. Sie können wieder in den Gryffindor-Turm zurückgehen." Er rieb sich über seinen linken Unterarm, wo das Dunkle Mal sein musste.

„Ich warte hier."

Snape war bereits bei seiner Schlafzimmertüre angelangt. „Nein! Das werden Sie nicht." Das Dunkle Mal schmerzte und er hatte keine Zeit, zurückzugehen und ihr die Flausen auszutreiben. Der harsche Befehl musste ganz einfach genügen.

„Und ich bleibe doch." Er hörte ihre Erwiderung bereits nicht mehr. Hermione ging ins Wohnzimmer, suchte sich ein Buch und richtete sich auf eine ungewisse Wartezeit ein.

Nur Minuten später apparierte Severus Snape am Treffpunkt. Er befand sich auf einer weiten Ebene, der aufgeweichte Boden quietschte unter seinen Füssen und der Himmel war wolkenverhangen. Sofort begab er sich auf die Knie, den Oberkörper beinahe bis in den Matsch gesenkt. Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte er mitbekommen, dass nicht bloss der Innere Kreis, sondern auch die Todesser der mittleren und unteren Ränge anwesend waren. Ein beissender Wind blies, der die Kälte, die von Voldemort ausging, noch verstärkte.

„Meine Todesser, erhebt euch!"

Seine Hosen waren bereits zu einem grossen Teil durchnässt, auch wenn er nicht lange gekniet hatte. Er versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren.

„Ich bin sehr unzufrieden mit euch. Ich habe den Eindruck gewonnen, dass ihr euch alle auszuruhen scheint. Auch wenn wir gar nicht anders als siegen können, müssen wir etwas dafür tun. Ich erwarte mehr Einsatz. Ich komme nicht darum herum, euch zu züchtigen. Es soll euch eine Lehre sein!"

Damit begann ein wahrer Bestrafungsmarathon. Voldemort rief teils wahllos, teils auch mit Bedacht, Todesser aus allen Rängen nacheinander zu sich und quälte sie auf verschiedenste Arten. In das Heulen des Windes mischten sich Schmerzensschreie und der Boden um Voldemort herum war bald mit blutigen Pfützen versetzt. Severus Snape stand die ganze Zeit über aufrecht und regungslos da, die Augen auf das grausame Schauspiel vor ihm gerichtet. Er hatte das schon des Öfteren gesehen und ähnliche Dinge früher auch getan, doch seit seiner Abkehr war es für ihn zunehmend schwierig, es zu ertragen. Der einzige Trost für ihn war, dass hier wenigstens die Monster büssten, die normalerweise auf der zufügenden Seite waren. Und er wusste mit wachsender Bestimmtheit, dass auch er seine Portion abbekommen würde. Er würde wohl um einen Besuch bei Poppy Pomfrey nicht herumkommen, sofern er es überhaupt bis dort schaffte.

„Severus, tritt zu mir."

Er tat, wie ihm geheissen und kniete sich vor dem Dunklen Lord hin, um seine Strafe zu empfangen.

„Deine Fortschritte mit der Alleswisserin sind ungenügend. Sie muss schneller bereit sein! Crucio."

Der Fluch war diesmal nicht von der milden Sorte. Er traf ihn mit Wucht und liess ihn zur Seite kippen. Seinen zusammengepressten Lippen allerdings entfuhr kein Laut, auch wenn er innerlich vor Schmerz brannte und sich sämtliche Organe und Muskeln verkrampften. Doch es war noch nicht ausgestanden. Er hörte, wie der Dunkle Lord sein scharfes, spitzes Messer aus dem Schaft zog. Rasch drang die Klinge von vorne in seine rechte Schulter ein, wurde ein paar Mal umgedreht und wieder herausgezogen. Der Schmerz liess sich nicht mit dem des Crucio vergleichen, raubte ihm aber beinahe die Sinne.

„Du kannst gehen."

Mühsam rappelte er sich auf, schwankte bedrohlich, stand endlich halbwegs sicher und apparierte umgehend zurück.

Hermione stand bereits, kaum dass sie ihn zurückkehren gehört hatte. Die Schlafzimmertüre war geschlossen und sie zögerte einen Moment. Ehe sie sich zu einem Entschluss durchringen konnte, wurde die Türe von innen geöffnet und ein dreckverschmierter, triefender und blutiger Snape hielt sich am Türrahmen fest. Er sah übel aus und seinem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht nach zu schliessen ging es ihm auch so.

„Hermione!" Weiter kam er nicht, ehe er zusammenbrach.

Nur einen Augenblick später hatte sie ihren Zauberstab gezogen, murmelte „Mobilcorpus" und dirigierte den schwebenden Snape zurück in sein Schlafzimmer. Jetzt war sie dankbar um den ausführlichen Kurs, den sie vor einem Jahr bei Madam Pomfrey besucht hatte und auch um ihre zusätzlichen Studien. Die Kleidung musste weg, damit sie ihn untersuchen konnte. Mit dem entsprechenden Zauberspruch liess sie seine Kleidung bis auf die Unterhose verschwinden und näherte sich dem Bett. Beine, Bauch, Brust und Rücken waren äusserlich unverletzt, doch die rechte Schulter blutete stark. Bevor sie ihn auf dem Bett ablegte, liess sie ein paar weit geschnittene, natürlich schwarze Hosen, die unter seinem Kopfkissen gelegen hatten, über seine Beine gleiten.

Er hatte inzwischen das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt. „Nicht Madam Pomfrey."

Sie sprach leise. „Keine Sorge. Wenn da keine inneren Verletzungen sind, komme ich klar." Schnell legte sie einen Blutstillungsspruch über die Schulterwunde, damit sie etwas Zeit gewann, um ihn auf innere Verletzungen zu untersuchen. Langsam und sorgfältig glitt sie mit Zauberstab und Händen über Brust und Bauch. Zwischen der leichten schwarzen Behaarung fanden sich zwei, drei alte Narben, doch glücklicherweise war in seinem Innern alles in Ordnung. So in Ordnung, wie es nach einem Crucio sein konnte. Um die Folgen des unverzeihlichen Fluches etwas abzuschwächen und die Muskeln zu entkrampfen, legte sie einen Linderungs- sowie einen Lockerungsspruch über seinen gesamten Körper.

Nächste Etappe. Was hatte ihr Madam Pomfrey eingeschärft? Offene Wunden erst säubern, dann eventuell durchtrennte Teile wieder zusammenfügen und zu guter Letzt die Wunde schliessen. Das würde nicht ohne Schmerz für ihn machbar sein. Er war nach wie vor wach, allerdings schien die Linie zu einer erneuten Ohnmacht schmal zu sein. Entschlossen warf sie den Umhang, der sie vorher warm gehalten hatte, zu Boden und krempelte die Ärmel ihrer Blouse hoch. Sie konzentrierte sich und machte sich dann mit äusserster Genauigkeit ans Werk. Wenn sie jetzt nicht gut arbeitete, würde auch die beste Medihexe eventuelle Fehler nicht mehr korrigieren können. Bei der Säuberung verlor er wieder das Bewusstsein. Hermione war beinahe froh darum, zumal er weiterhin regelmässig atmete und sein Puls nicht alarmierend war. Rasch flickte sie die durchtrennten Sehnen wieder zusammen und schloss schliesslich die Wunde.

Sie hatte auf den Knien gearbeitet und liess sich in eine sitzende Position zurückfallen. Eine Runde Schlaf war nun das einzig richtige für ihn. Und auch für sie, wie sie fühlte. Der bleiernen Müdigkeit in ihren Gliedern und dem ausgelaugten Gefühl in ihrem Kopf nach zu urteilen hatte sie die Heilung ziemlich mitgenommen. Der Teppich unter ihren Füssen erschien ihr ausgesprochen weich und einladend. Sie konnte nicht anders, als sich hinlegen, ihren Umhang über sich ziehen und auf der Stelle einschlafen. Das letzte, das sie noch bewusst wahrnahm, war ein Himmel voller Sterne über ihr.


End file.
